Showdown
by kristen2
Summary: Crossover with Roswell. Spoilers through "Rising" on DA and "Hybrid Chronicles" on Roswell
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the WB and FOX Network

**Disclaimer:**These characters belong to the WB and FOX Network.They are not mine but I have fun pretending they are.

**Description:**This story is a crossover of "Dark Angel" and "Roswell".It contains spoilers for both shows up until after the Hybrid Chronicles on "Roswell" and Rising on "Dark Angel".

**Rated:** R

**Summary:**Just read it.It's a M/M, M/L, A/I, T/K, N/Z, M/L/Z…It's all the couples with some surprises.

Showdown

Prologue New York City, Three weeks previous 

The morning sun had almost fully risen.Groaning, he stirred his bitterly protesting body to seek out a safer hiding spot.Staying here could get him killed.He was so very tired but at least he was functional.The coma had lasted for three months, during which his body had slowly healed and he'd regained some of his energy.He'd been awake and walking around for one week and he'd spent every possible moment of that week hunting them, looking for her.

She'd been so right, they had tried to kill him.He shook his head slowly, grinning at the inevitable "I told you so" he knew was coming.He'd never live this one down.'Live,' he thought wryly, a harsh laugh escaping him.'Funny.At least I am alive.'At this thought, the anger surged again and his blood quickened, rousing him into a restless pacing.He had to hunt them down before they hurt anyone, before they fucked everything up!But he desperately needed to know if she was all right.Had she escaped?He couldn't connect to her; he was still too weak for that.Water dripped down the walls onto the filthy floor strewn with garbage.At least he was alone.At least he could sleep some more.And later, he would find them.He swore he would.

Seattle, Day One 

** **

"I've never figured out how you can be up so late and still be so damn cheerful in the morning!" Kendra grumbled as she bumped into the kitchen counter, her voice scratchier than usual.

Looking at her sleepy former roommate, Max chuckled and handed her a cup of coffee."I take it Mr. Multiples was busy last night? I mean, since you're crashing in my crib and all, he must have other plans."

"Yeah, he was on call," Kendra pouted."So, what excitement's on your game plan for today?" she inquired sweetly.

"No idea, girlfriend, but when do I ever know," Max smirked and headed for the door, pushing her motorcycle with her. "Off to work, see ya!" she said, waving her hand absently.

"Whatever!" Kendra called after her.She shook her head amused. She really needed to find out what Max was on all the time.Talk about your serious 'upper'.

Max loved mornings when everything was so quiet and still, when people hadn't left their houses yet to fill up the streets with noise and traffic and the sky was turning a stunning rainbow of colors as the sun rose over the buildings. She raced along the streets of Seattle on her baby, a Kawasaki Ninja 350, the wind whipping her hair.She laughed, remembering the recent impromptu ride she had taken with Logan.Riding her motorcycle was always an exhilarating experience but helping Logan fly down those streets at such a reckless speed thrilled her to her fingertips.

Max arrived at Jam Pony on time for her shift, an amazing feat considering her last three shifts had been delayed due to some crazy Eyes Only dilemma."Oh my god, the almighty Max is here. The day can start, people.Off your lazy asses and onto those bikes.I wanna see lots of pedaling.Bip, bip, bip!Move these packages, people.They won't move themselves." 

Normal's usual banter did little to move the masses of kids sprawled around the Jam Pony break area.But slowly the packages moved out.Sketchy and Herbal loaded up with packages to the Warehouse District while Max and Original Cindy biked off to a nice and relatively untouched part of Seattle, delivering parcels to various clients near Logan's home.Seeing one headed for Logan's address Max decided to take this one.

"There's just one left," Original Cindy said with relief.She'd biked more than usual today and her legs hurt.And it wasn't like she'd gotten a lot of sleep last night over at her new Miss Thang's house.

"Hey girl, I got it covered," Max replied with a smile.

"Wait a minute, sister child.My homegirl Max is smilin'?Somethin's up."Max never smiled.She smirked, often, grinned, occasionally, but smiling?Never!Original Cindy knew she was on to something here.

"It's nothing. Catch ya later for chow at the Crash?"

"Ohhhhh, I get it.It's that rich, pretty boy toy of yours," Original Cindy said grinning."How's his legs anyway?"

"Better and he's not my boy toy!" Max replied indignantly.He was doing better, standing longer every day, and even walking occasionally.That was the reason she was smiling.It had worried her once, these changes in him.She was so used to their relationship, the way it had always worked.All of a sudden their future was uncertain, his possibilities expanding, and it scared her.Maybe he wouldn't need her around anymore now that he had his legs back.But now she'd had time to adjust and seeing Logan this happy made her smile.

"Girl, ain't nothin' wrong with havin' a sugar daddy.Especially one as pretty as he is.He may be a man but even Original Cindy can see he's got it goin' on!You can't deny he moves your furniture."

Max laughed."Later, boo." As she climbed the stairs she heard classical music coming from his apartment.'Mozart?' she thought.'No, Vivaldi.He's in a good mood!' she smiled to herself.

"Morning," Logan said, surprised, as he opened the door."To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Max grinned, handing him the package and leaning against the doorframe."Business.Got a package for ya."

"Thanks," he said with a small smile, accepting the envelope as he wheeled out of the way to let Max enter.

"No big dealio.So, what is it? Info from a source?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this," he said opening the package.As he looked at the information Max came inside and closed the door.She loved his house.It was comfortable yet classy, plush and inviting.And it smelled like Logan.He started to wheel himself into his computer room."I'm hoping it'll get me closer to…" Logan's voice trailed off as he saw something that shouldn't be there.

"Zack?!" Max exclaimed, shocked at seeing Zack sitting on Logan's window ledge.He looked older, tired and his face was bruised.There were angry red slashes on his arms."How…what…what are doing here?"

Zack tossed a look at Logan. "You really need to lock your windows.And Max, nice to see you too."Even his voice was tired.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised," Max hugged him, holding him close, relieved he was all right even though she had suspected he would be.She'd never gotten a chance to thank him for taking the rap for her last December and getting hauled back to Manticore in her place."Thank you for what you did.I don't think I'll ever understand it but thank you."

Zack slowly released her, "Any time," he said softly, remembering their last real conversation.How was it that this woman made him forget all his training, allowing him to feel such intense moments of weakness?Logan looked away, seeing the tenderness in Zack's eyes.He understood what Zack felt.Hell, he felt it himself.But he knew he couldn't compete with Zack for her, that it wouldn't even be a contest.Burying his feelings for Max was relatively easy until Zack showed up.Logan took a deep breath and willed his emotions to stop.

Zack cleared his throat, "I need your help."

"Are you okay?" Max looked at him concerned.He'd just been in Lydecker's hands for several months.There was no telling what they'd done to him.

"Yeah, fine, nothing a little snap of Lydecker's neck won't fix."

Logan raised his eyebrows."Where have you been?" he asked quietly.

Zack looked intently at Logan, almost glaring.Logan expected an angry outburst to follow that glare yet he stared right back, daring him to push it further.When Zack finally spoke it was quiet, intense.

"Manticore, for rehabilitation."

Max gasped."Oh, Zack."She knew what the process of rehabilitation could do to a body.

Zack waved away her concern.He didn't want to think about it right now and he definitely didn't want anyone's sympathy."I broke out three days ago after I found some very interesting information," he looked directly at Max."I know where Brin is and I know how to get her out."

  
New York City, Day One 

** **

It was night.But it wasn't dark.It was never dark in New York City.Still, that didn't mean she couldn't disappear into the night.And she did.She blended with the background as if she were nothing more then a shadow or even a ghost of a shadow.It was cold outside but she barely noticed the snow and forming ice.She was on a mission, not the most dangerous she'd ever undertaken but definitely the most important.The dripping subway tunnel smelled worse than she remembered.She knew this place intimately.She could have crossed this ground blindfolded and still remained unseen.The stealth was necessary, as her prey MUST be approached with caution.As she neared the target area she heard voices, angry voices…well, one angry voice.Did Rath always have to yell?She slid into a hidden surveillance position.

"Whadya tell 'em, huh?Did you tell 'em everything?You weak little bitch!"Rath screamed this in Ava's face and slammed her into the wall.

"Oh, poor Ava.Where are your new 'friends' now?" Lonnie's cold voice dripped sugar coated malice as she bent to touch Ava's face.She yanked her purple hair, forcing her head back.Ava started to cry."You cost me my target, and a convenient ride home," Lonnie whispered in her ear.Rath's hands were burning.He wanted…no, he needed to kill something, tear something apart.

"ENOUGH!"Nicholas stepped from the corner of the room."Now that you've terrified her past being able to speak…" he sighed and rolled his eyes."Chalk one more up for the 'infamous' Rath.Let me get this one."He approached Ava and she scrambled to get away from him."Hold her."Although he looked like a mere pubescent boy of thirteen, no one could mistake Nicholas for an innocent, unassuming preteen.He was extremely dangerous and his very presence exuded that danger.His apparent youth only added to his menace by juxtaposing a vicious predator in a boy's body.He had once commanded an entire alien army but now his 85-year old mind was trapped in this pathetic 'innocent' shell.

Lonnie held her as Rath pinned her down.Nicholas reached out his hand to her forehead.

"Ava, Ava, Ava," he sighed condescendingly, "What exactly did you tell them?"

Ava screamed as Nicholas clamped his hand on her head.His mind was ripping through hers, not caring how he hurt her, shredding her memories, her thoughts, looking for anything that might give him an advantage.She had no strength left to fight this mind rape.After he found what he was looking for he released her.She slumped to the floor, blood streaming from her nose and mouth, her breathing erratic and shallow.

"Everything," Nicholas said with disgust."She told the Royal Four everything she knew.Not that she knew much…She doesn't know where the Granolith is."Finding the Granolith meant everything to Nicholas.It was an unimaginable source of power and it would take him home, back to Antar and off this wretched rock.It had been entrusted to Max Evans; a hybrid of the former king of Antar and it was Nicolas' duty to get it back to Kivar, the usurper of the Antarian throne.He had gotten close the owning the Granolith when Max had come to New York City to attend a Peace Summit.Unfortunately, Max turned out to be as difficult as his twin hybrid Zan.The only option left was direct assault and repossession. 

"So…what next?" Rath asked.

Lonnie smiled at him and he stepped back.It was not good when she smiled like that, so cold, so hard, and almost feral."We kill Max."

Nicholas blinked."No, YOU kill Max.Then come prove it to me and maybe you'll still get your ride home." Nicholas couldn't believe she would actually expect him to do her dirty work.That hadn't been the deal.Besides he had no intention of getting anywhere near that Tess creature again.She had destroyed his entire army in one blast.When he had originally tried a direct assault on the Four he had assumed they would not know how to use their full powers.Using an army of Skins, aliens inside human skin husks, he had subdued and captured all of the Four.But before he could question them, rip the information he needed from their minds, Tess had incinerated all the Skins in one incredible blast of fire that she protected herself and the other three from.Nicolas had barely escaped.

"Oh no, my dear Nicholas!"Lonnie's voice got very quiet."You are coming with us.Consider this one of my cards I haven't shown yet.We both know you failed to get the Granolith…twice," she stalked towards him slowly."Let me guess, if you fail again, Kivar won't be pleased.You need to see this through or you're finished, right?"She chuckled seeing him pause and swallow."So, show us what you can do against the big, bad Royal Four."She began walking out of the sewer hovel they called home. "We leave tomorrow.Judging by last time, we'll reach Roswell in four days.Come boys.There is much to plan."

"What about her?"Rath asked indicating the dying girl on the floor.

Lonnie shrugged."Kill her.And hurry up."Rath finally let the heat in his hand explode. The blast threw Ava across the room and the nauseating crunch signaled her death as the impact broke her back.'Stupid little bitch,' he thought and he ran to catch up with Lonnie.

Shaking, Niyah rose from her hiding spot.Watching them torture and kill Ava had been one of the hardest things she had ever done.But intervening would have gotten them both killed."I'm so sorry, my friend," she whispered."I promise I won't let them win!"

Niyah knew she had to hurry.She had to make it to Roswell sometime tonight.Her brother was there and she needed his help to avenge Zan and Ava.As Lonnie had said, there was much to be done.That morning she'd sent a coded message to notify her brother.All she could do now was travel quickly.

  
Roswell, Day One 

It was late.Kyle sat in the Crashdown waiting for Tess.They had a study date.He tapped his pencil along to the song "Butterfly" by Crazy Town playing in the background and looked around at the few remaining customers.Liz plopped down in the seat opposite him, tossing her antenna headband on the table."God, my feet are killing me!"

"Pulling a double shift, Parker?'

Liz grimaced."Yes, thanks to Courtney being 'gone'," she lowered her voice.Courtney had taken her own life to save the aliens and protect the Granolith.Since she was a Skin she had pressed a button on her lower back disintegrating the husk, leaving no trace of her body.People in Roswell assumed that she had run away."My dad still hasn't hired anyone new," she sighed."So, how come you're here so late?"

"Studying."

"Ooo, fun."

"Yeah right, but at least it's with Tess," he said, immediately wanting to take it back.He did not need Liz's scientific mind probing into his personal, and often pathetic love life.

"What is going on with you two?"Liz asked, smirking.She'd noticed how close they seemed to be getting lately.

"Nothing that is any of your business," Kyle replied with an embarrassed shrug.Seeing Liz start to retort he added, "You owe me, Parker.So bud out."

She pretended to be offended."Fine.But you know this group.Secrets don't last long around here."

"Unless Liz Parker keeps them," he replied pointedly. Last October Liz had asked him to help her set up Max by having Max catch them in bed together.He never found out why she wanted that to happen but Kyle was her friend and friends help each other.But that didn't mean he couldn't rub in the fact that she had never explained herself.

Her smile faded.He would have to bring that up."Not funny, Kyle."

She walked away towards the back room as Tess came up to the booth and sat down."What was that all about?"

"Nothing.I guess she's not in the mood to be teased," he replied.He may not understand why it was so important but he would keep Liz's secret like he promised.

"So, Buddha Boy…I guess we should start the horrible task of studying."

He smiled.He loved it when she called him that.If anyone else tried, he'd pound on them.But Tess…she could say it and it was a compliment. "Yup, guess so."

They opened the textbook and began discussing chapter fifteen for the test next Monday.Maria dropped off their food, giving Kyle a wink and an eyebrow wiggle, making him blush.Tess didn't appear to notice the exchange.Relieved, Kyle studiously focused on the homework.He figured the faster it was done the sooner he would have a chance to turn this study date into a real date.Their studying didn't last long though.Isabel, Max and Alex descended, joking and laughing as Alex tried to teach Max to speak a few Swedish phrases.

"Vi forenat om du inte misstyker?" asked Alex.Isabel giggled and Max rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Kyle replied intelligently.He was fluent in several languages but none of them were Scandinavian ones.

"Mind if we join, I said," Alex clarified.

"Unless, of course, you're actually studying," Isabel added quickly.

Kyle realized his 'date' had just gotten screwed."Sure, have a seat."

"Yeah, I'm sick of studying anyway," Tess replied although she was enjoying her time alone with Kyle.There hadn't been a lot of that lately.

They all squished into one booth, Max and Kyle only mildly annoyed with each other's presence.Ever since that Gandarium fiasco last week Kyle was less averse to being near the aliens.The fact that they'd screwed up his formally normal life still pissed him off from time to time, but helping to save the world from a very real threat, albeit alien, put a new look on things.Buddha taught that one must accept the path put before him and Kyle could see that aliens would always be a part of that path.He felt he was slowly coming to terms with, and even acceptance of, the "little green men".They ordered some food and Alex soon had them choking with laughter as he entertained them with stories of his crazy exploits overseas.Alex even managed to get Kyle to sing a bit.

"I wondered what that odd sound was coming from the ground while we were digging," Tess teased.Kyle slugged her playfully on the arm.He had hoped no one had heard them singing that day.He and Alex thought they were going to die in that Gandarium crystal encrusted cavern and a little music had helped to ease the nervousness.

"Any chance for us to join the fun, since you are here past regular business hours?"Maria asked with Liz standing next to her.

"Sure, pull up some chairs," Alex said jovially.As they continued, Michael wandered in from the kitchen.His head was buried so far in the newspaper he was reading that he almost tripped over a chair.

"Since when have you been a big fan of the daily news?" Max inquired, amused.

Michael answered him without looking up."Since they printed articles involving that FBI woman, Agent Duff.Look at this."

He put the paper down on the table and they all tried to see the article.Kyle decided that he'd had enough, now that the talk was steering towards the alien crap again.There was only so much that he could take in one sitting. He knew he couldn't leave yet, he still had to study with Tess but she was obviously engrossed at the moment.He picked up the classifieds and went to the main counter, putting distance between him and the aliens.Sighing, he started looking at the automotive section.Given that he'd already read the comics that morning he figured he could see if there was a cool car available.Then he saw the ad, a small one sandwiched between two beautiful, and highly unattainable, Mustangs.

Billboard Welcome Sign 03:30 2-28-01

338265349078

Kyle froze, his thoughts racing.That was his barcode number!!!How was that possible?How could anyone know?Was it one of Them or was it an X-5?Was it only a search or did They know?His mind jumped into Manticore mode.He needed a plan, a tactical advantage.Was this ad in other papers or just Roswell's...He had to do some research.It was almost 23:00 hours.That left only four and ½ hours, very little time to decide, to plan.He tore out the ad and stood up so fast he knocked over the stool.Ignoring the questions and funny looks from his friends he bolted out the door, heading for the library.He needed to check out the other papers.

"What the hell was that?"Maria exclaimed.

"He tore out a part of the car section," Michael said, confused, looking at the torn paper.

"Couldn't have been that good of a deal.It's eleven o'clock at night," Max said dryly.

"Got any ideas, Tess?" Liz asked, figuring if anyone would know she would.

"No, but that's not like him."Tess decided to ask him when she got home.

  
Seattle, Day One 

"Is it really possible to get her out?" Max asked hopefully, her mind working the possibilities as she paced the living room floor."I mean I know we promised her but I couldn't see a way to do it, to actually take on a Manticore facility…"

"Yeah, I thought that sort of mission was impossible.You know, 'it's-too-bad-that-it-happened-but-move-on-and-be-a-good-soldier' kind of thing," Logan interjected, standing up to pour some coffee for them all.Zack gaped at him, at his legs."Long story," Logan said dismissively.

"It is possible if we can get a few of us together first," Zack continued, ignoring Logan.

Max whirled around and looked at him sharply."Who else?Where are they?!"

"I can get a hold of Niyah and I know she's been looking for Kyle.With the four of us it would be possible."

Max sat down slowly."Kyle, Niyah…" she whispered, looking at Logan."Niyah was my age.She was a soldier like me.We were so close…" There was silence for a moment.She glanced at Zack."Where's Brin?"

"The facility they're holding her at is five miles outside of Roswell, New Mexico."

Max smirked."Maybe we could pass our suped-up bio-engineered abilities off as mysterious alien sightings." 

"Well, great, now that you have a plan, I have some work to do," Logan said a bit harshly.He hated the thought of how much danger Max would be in and his frustrating inability to do anything about it.But he knew how much this meant to her."If you don't mind…"

"Actually, I do," Zack began, annoyed that he had to bring this…this 'competition' into his plan."We need your help for this plan to work."

  
Roswell, Day One 

** **

It was still night, it was still cold, and she was still hiding only this time in a very different city.Niyah crouched down near the base of the signpost.From here she had a view of most of the surrounding area.She used the heightened abilities in her other senses to cover 100% of the space she couldn't see directly.She listened, sniffed the cool air, waiting.She'd stolen a small plane and flown to Roswell in four hours.She sat there wondering if she'd arrived fast enough.Would he come?Did he get the message?Did he bolt already?She heard faint footsteps.They were deceivingly faint.She knew the person had to be much closer than those steps sounded.Those were Manticore steps, footfalls only an X-5 could be capable of, and she smiled as she waited.

Kyle was terrified.Had he ever been this scared before?When they'd escaped Manticore he'd been scared, sure, but not like this, he'd still been a soldier.Years before there had been the others to help him, a focus in the storm of panic.Now, after eleven years of relative freedom…Now it was just Kyle, just the possibility that this was a trap and he would only have himself to rely on.He forced himself to breathe, to focus, whispering, "My strength fails me, my vitality exhausted, I only hear the locusts shirring through the night," and walked towards the sign.

Niyah stood up.Kyle dropped to a defensive position and launched an attack.Niyah deflected the first blow and vaulted over his head."Kyle!"She took a kick to the shin.Throwing a double punch to his stomach and blocking one to her head she yelled, "Stop! Kyle! It's Niyah!"

Kyle stopped and took a step back, still wary and ready.Niyah stepped into the light.Although she looked different then the girl he once knew, Kyle could never forget her amazing green eyes.She had gotten them from her cat DNA.They looked so out of place against her light brown skin, obtained from crossing various bits of African American and Caucasian human DNA.Out of place but bewitching and hypnotic."Niyah," he said as he hugged her, his voice trembling with relief, joy, and welcome.He could feel the bar code on her neck."What are you doing here and why did you try to find me?You know that breaking cover is dangerous."

"Yes, I know but…oh, Kyle, I can't believe it's really you!I've been looking for you for so long now!"

"You have?I had no idea how to find any of you!I tried but…" he smiled weakly.

She pulled back from the hug and gave him a once over."I have to say damn!They did a good job on you."

Kyle laughed."Thanks, you too.I forgot how much I loved having you around," Kyle hugged her again."You could always make me laugh."

"Not that we ever had much to laugh about…"

"I was thinking more about once we had escaped to New York."

Niyah grinned."You're right.We laughed a lot there."Her smile faded."But I'm not here for fun this time.I need your help."

Kyle was immediately concerned."My help, how?Are you in trouble?!"

"No…Kyle, it involves the whole…" she shook her head."You are not going to like this but…it involves the aliens."

Kyle stared at her, incredulous."You have got to be joking!" he groaned, closing his eyes in frustration."But why am I not surprised.My long lost sister shows up and guess what?She's involved with the aliens!Just tell me straight out, is this gonna cost me my cover?"

"Yes, probably."

"Jesus, Niyah!" Kyle exploded."I have worked so DAMN HARD to maintain this dumb jock routine.My life was okay, almost normal even…I had my dad, my friends.Then all that alien crap started and I got so freaked that they would bring Lydecker here."He was pacing back and forth, and then he stopped, looking right at Niyah."Did you know I got shot?I DIED and then that alien freak hybrid used his fucked up powers on me and now I have no idea what I am anymore!!!Part human, part animal, part 'alien'… Wouldn't Lydecker LOVE to get his hands on me now!"He stopped ranting and sighed."What the hell does it matter anymore.These aliens have fucked up the only normal thing I had, why not just do away with the rest of it."He pressed his palms together."No conditions are permanent, no conditions are reliable, nothing is self." 

"What?!"

He looked at the ground."Just promise me…NONE of this gets to my dad.He is NOT involved in any way!!Got it!?"

"Got it.Just you and me and Zack"

Hearing Zack's name snapped Kyle right out of his pity party."You know where Zack is?" 

"At the moment no, but I can get in touch with him if I need to.Are you…okay?I mean, what was that you just said?"

Kyle shook his head."No, I'm not okay, but so what.I guess I couldn't hide forever."He laughed softly, bitterly."And that phrase is Buddhist dogma, my lame attempt at a little peace of mind.I just really want my dad safe and left alone.He's been through enough."

"That's fine, Kyle."She smiled and laughed quietly."You know, I'm jealous you have a dad."It had hurt a little all those years ago when Kyle's mom had wanted to adopt him but not her.And then she married Jim Valenti, giving Kyle an All-American family while Niyah stayed homeless in New York City.

Kyle chuckled."Well, it's not always great."They stood in silence for a moment.Kyle exhaled sharply,"So, tell me what's up, how can I help."

As they walked back into town Niyah explained the situation, at least as much as she knew.She told him that Lonnie, Rath, and Nicholas were coming and would be here in approximately two days, that they were planning to kill (at the very least) Max to gain control of the Granolith.Niyah told him a bit of her relationship with Zan and Ava and how she wanted to bring the others down not only for killing Zan but for what they had just done to Ava.Kyle shivered, imagining Tess in Ava's place.Suddenly he had a very strong desire to kick some serious alien butt."I'll get them to a meeting at the UFO Center tomorrow after school.We can plan it out then, okay?"

"Sounds fine."She started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

Niyah seemed surprised by the question."To keep a lookout, of course."

"Wow," he said, an embarrassed grin spreading across his face."Seems I've relaxed too much.Even with all these alien crises…" he held out his hand to her."Look, they aren't going to be here for a few days yet.Do you want to stay with me…at my house?"

Niyah smiled."No, but thanks.I really do need to keep a lookout, just in case.You concentrate on scheming up the best scenario.Besides, I have to call Zack and get him to come down here."

"Okay.Be safe."

"Always.You too."

Kyle grinned."See you later?"

"Definitely."

** **

  
New York City, Day Two 

Rath inhaled half the slice of pizza in one bite.The second half he drenched in Tabasco Sauce before stuffing it in his mouth."I say we hit 'em fast and hard, you know, in, BAM, out!Then the granolith is ours."

Nicholas stared at him."Wow, what a great plan, and just how would we find the Granolith when they're all DEAD?!"

Rath stepped up to Nicolas, nose to nose."What, are you the friggin' man now?!I don't see you coming up with any GREAT ideas!!"

Lonnie had as much of this testosterone filled bickering as she could handle.She watched them, considering their strengths, their weaknesses.The fire in these boys was too hot.It would burn too fast and out of control.She preferred her ice-cold methods.It kept the mind clear and focused.She smiled as a new possibility formed in her brain."Chill, boys, chill.It'll all fall our way.But Rath does have a point…" Lonnie began.

"Word…she's in line…" Rath interrupted with a grin.

Lonnie stopped and looked at him.Rath's grin faded and he stood still, looking at the floor.

"The faster we get there, the bigger the surprise, yo.We leave tonight…by plane.We'll be in Roswell before dawn."

"Fine, whatever.But this had better work, Lonnie."

"It will, Nicholas."She smiled again causing both boys to freeze.

Roswell, Day Two 

Kyle walked up to the alien group during lunch.He wasn't quite sure how to do this, who to tell, but he knew this group.No matter whom he told first, they'd all know eventually.Might as well tell them together to avoid any false information or confusion.He'd already let Liz and Alex know about the meeting he had planned.

Since the day when Kyle made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with them, except Tess, they had tried to avoid involving him in anything that might be considered "alien crap", anything outside of normal friendly interaction.He'd warmed up to them after that Gandarium crisis last week but he still seemed uncomfortable with his recent inclusion in the 'I Know an Alien' Club.Two weeks ago, Isabel and Max had helped his dad save a girl buried in Frasier Woods.Later, a green crystal was discovered there and it didn't take a genius to conclude it was an alien crystal.It turned out to be a crystallized form of an alien parasite known as the Gandarium that if released into the Earth's ecosystem would destroy all life on the planet.Kyle and Alex had gotten trapped in a crystal cave where Kyle discovered that the crystals needed oxygen more then humans.Michael managed to kill the parasite queen and all the crystals died, releasing the boys from their underground prison.Saving the world had a definite impact on Kyle.For the first time he reconsidered his aversion to the Four.

Michael, Isabel and Max weren't too certain how to take his approach since Tess wasn't sitting with them.What could he want?

"Kyle, are you okay?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seemed…rushed last night," Max answered.

Kyle sighed and shook his head.'Why am I doing this?' he thought to himself."We need to meet, all of us, after school at the UFO Center.It's important."

"Really?" Michael scoffed."Right."

"Guerin, I don't have any patience for your shit right now.Just get your ass there, make sure these two come," he growled and walked away.'Now to find Tess and Maria.'

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Isabel."What is up with him?"

"Well, I'm intrigued," Max said.Kyle may be an asshole sometimes but he wouldn't do something like this as a prank or for anything unimportant.But what could Kyle know that they didn't? 

  


Later, after school, they trickled into the UFO Center.Max knew Brody wouldn't mind.He, Isabel, and Michael arrived together since Tess was already there.Liz and Maria walked over from the Crashdown and Alex came alone."Do you know what's going on with him?" Max asked Tess, hoping she could shed some light on his mysterious behavior.

"Sorry, no idea.I haven't seen him since he ran out last night.Maria told me to be here."

"Maybe the melting crystals got to him and he cracked," Alex joked, referring to the dying crystals covering them in green goo.

"Except that theory would mean you'd be nuts too," Liz pointed out.

"True…"

"Well, whatever," said Maria, "this had better be quick 'cause Liz and I have shifts coming up like, now."

"I'll do my best," Kyle said as he walked in.Niyah walked in with him and to say she made an impression was a gross understatement.Niyah, like the other X-5s was something to look at!She was 5'9", had perfect mulatto skin, soft, curly brown hair to her shoulders, an athletic body in peak condition, and those unbelievable eyes.The boys in the room stopped breathing, and the girls went from mild admiration to nasty, jealous judgments, especially Tess, whose thoughts were quickly becoming violent.Who was this girl and what was she doing with Kyle and why is she staring at Max?!?

"This is Niyah.She knows…knew Zan," Kyle began, flashing her a sympathetic smile when he corrected himself.

"And Ava," Niyah said softly, looking over at Tess.

Everyone gasped in various states of shock or surprise.Max was instantly suspicious because the last time he'd had anything to do with Lonnie and Rath they'd tried to kill him.What if this was a trap?Even more disturbing, what if Kyle wasn't really Kyle but Lonnie or Rath shapeshifted?One look at Isabel and he saw she seconded his fears.Niyah kept staring at Max with curiosity. 

"She's got some important information that you all need to hear," Kyle continued.

"How do I know we can we trust you?" Max asked her, cautious, studying her.

"You look so much like him," she whispered, overlapping his question.

"Wait, you KNEW Ava…as in what?" Liz demanded, interrupting.

"Hold your questions and let me explain.We are short on time," said Niyah, taking a deep breath, "so I'll give you the short version.I knew Zan and Ava for five years.We were close.I watched Zan's back and he watched mine.I was out of New York City when Lonnie decided she didn't need Zan anymore…and I got back too late to stop what they did to Ava."She paused, and continued quietly, "She's dead."

"Oh my god," breathed Liz, sitting down hard.Why had she let Ava leave?Now she was dead?!

"I was there in time to hear what they're planning next.Lonnie has had a deal with Nicholas this entire time," she said, looking at Max."She was supposed to kill you in exchange for a ride home," Niyah chuckled wryly."I'm not certain if that ride included 'the freak with the mohawk' as Nicholas is fond of saying, or if Rath was to be killed too.Anyway.Because Ava spilled the truth, you lived and Nicholas is in deep shit for losing the Granolith twice and failing to kill you.They're on their way here to try again."Niyah expected the room to erupt into questions but they were all dead silent.She waited, realizing that this information needed to sink in.

"When will they be here?" Isabel's voice trembled a little, tight with nervousness.

"In two to three days if they stick to their plan.Surprise was going to be their biggest weapon but I guess I just shot that to hell."

"Are you just here to tell us this or did you have a plan?" Max asked.

Niyah looked at Kyle.He nodded so she continued."I have a plan but it requires that you trust me implicitly.I can't tell you the why's yet just the how's, okay?"

"Why should we trust you?" Michael scoffed."We don't know you."

Niyah hesitated, not wanting to say anything that Kyle was unwilling for them to hear."Well, Kyle trusts me," she began cautiously, "and if that isn't enough, one of you could connect with me, find out the validity of what I'm saying."

Kyle saw that Niyah was reluctant to give anything away about their Manticore history.She was trying to protect him as she had always done but he knew that this group would only trust her if they had real proof, a real connection."You can trust her.She's my…she's my sister," Kyle said knowing as he said it that all hell would break loose.

"WHAT?!!?!?" Maria and Liz yelled.Isabel's mouth dropped open and Max and Michael froze.

"Sister?!" Tess said with relief as Alex dropped the soda he was drinking.

Kyle held up his hands, stopping the flow of questions."Yes, she's my sister."Niyah looked at him sadly, knowing what he was risking, what he was losing."I'm adopted.My mom adopted me when I was seven and I haven't seen Niyah again until now."He looked at the floor and then up at them earnestly."Please don't tell my dad.He doesn't know my mom adopted me.He thinks I'm all he has left of her."

"We won't say a word," Tess said smiling at him, reaching out to take his hand.

"And I thought we had secrets," Michael said, amazed.

"You have no idea," Kyle murmured quietly, looking directly at him."Anyway.I promise you can trust her and, um, any plan she comes up with."

Niyah saw that they were agreeing, if not somewhat reluctantly.A sad smile crossed her face.If only the other four had gotten along with this kind of trust.If only they had cared about each other this much.

"We are definitely going to talk later, Mystery Boy," Maria commented.

"So, what's your plan?" Max asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Seattle, Day Two

Seattle, Day Two 

** **

It was late afternoon.The sun was blazing overhead causing Logan to squint against the brightness despite the Armani sunglasses he was wearing.He'd forgotten how monotonous and boring driving in the desert could be; straight, never-ending blacktop that could lull you to sleep.As Logan drove, Zack filled Max in on his phone conversation with Niyah.They had flown into Albuquerque, New Mexico and were now driving towards Roswell.

"So, she's already in Roswell?" Max asked, clarifying.

"Yeah, and she found Kyle there."

"What!?He's been there the whole time?"

Zack smiled wryly."Just five miles shy of a Manticore facility."

"Damn.Talk about hiding in plain sight…"

There was silence in the car for a while.Logan concentrated on a chess game in his head, anything to keep him from thinking about Max or zoning out from watching the mesmerizing road."So…we never did formalize a plan, not that you've ever filled me in on one yet…" he began, directing this to Zack.

"And I'm not about to start now," Zack cut him off."It's organized."

Login could see that Zack considered this conversation over.'I don't think so, buddy,' he thought to himself, his jaw muscles working."Yeah…well, I need a little structure right now.You want my help?Start talking," he shot right back at Zack.

Zack crossed his arms and stared at Logan in the rearview mirror.Max rolled her eyes.

"Okay, too much testosterone for a girl to stomach," she looked at Logan."Here's the dealio.We need you to get us current floor plans of that compound and when we enter, maybe pop a few locks for us.You know, to minimize the possibility of setting off an alarm prematurely."

Logan and Zack were still glaring at each other in the rearview mirror."Fine.See, that was simple enough," Logan said with a forced smile.

Silence continued for almost an hour.The sun was starting to set behind them and it turned the horizon a shimmering fire of reds and oranges.It almost appeared to melt into the sand."Do you want me to drive for a while?" Max asked dragging her eyes away from the sunset.

"No, I'm fine," Login replied curtly.He realized he'd just snapped at her because he'd let Zack get to him again."Thank you for the offer, anyway," he said by way of an apology.

Once again silence descended, sinking Logan into his thoughts.Why did he let these Manticore 'kids' get to him like this?Max pissed him off like no one else could.She got under his skin and, well, irritated him.But he couldn't deny the fact that somewhere in all that cocky, bitchy blustering of hers there was a woman he had come to love deeply.A woman who passionately fought by his side, helping him, caring about him, who somehow was always there when he needed her most.But then there was Zack!Talk about your annoying rash from hell!Still, Zack had done nothing but care about Max, kept her out of trouble…Logan knew Zack was right.She would get caught if she stayed with him, stayed for him.She needed someone else…someone like Zack.Logan shook his head, clearing away the thoughts before they consumed him.

"I wonder what they look like," Max murmured, trying to imagine how much her brother and sister may have changed.

Zack smiled."Niyah's beautiful.And tough as she ever was.She still sings." 

"I remember her eyes," Max mused, turning to Logan."She had the strangest eyes.She's mulatto but she has these incredible green, cat shaped eyes from her cheetah DNA."She turned to look out the front window."I wonder if I'll even recognize Kyle."She snorted softly."I obviously didn't recognize you, Zack."

"Not like I recognized you either."

Silence fell over them the rest of the trip, the sun continuing to die its apparent fiery death.As they drove past the Welcome to Roswell billboard Logan tried again."Not to cause you any further mental distress, Zack, but…where to now?"

"We're going to a Sheriff's house," Zack looked at Max, seeing her concern."Kyle's the Sheriff's son," he explained."Turn left up here."

  
New York, Day Two 

The three were quietly roaming in the airport lobby, assessing the potential victims among the passengers on a flight to Albuquerque, New Mexico.Even Rath was quiet, sensing the importance of the mission.A little boy and his mother got up to go to the bathroom.Lonnie nodded at Rath.She'd get these two and he should take the teenage boy sitting in the corner.Nicholas sat patiently watching for any signs of trouble.

The mother walked back in and sat by Nicholas."It's done," she said with Lonnie's voice.She handed him a ticket, the one the little boy was supposed to use.The teenager flopped down in the seat across from them."Word," he smirked, holding up a ticket.It was all in place now.They'd successfully changed places with three, now dead, passengers and they would be in Albuquerque in five hours.A stolen car, a changed license plate and they'd be in Roswell before dawn.Lonnie smiled to herself, 'Perfect.'By the time the bodies were found, they'd be far away.

  
Roswell, Day Two 

** **

Niyah took a deep breath. 'Come on, girl.Concentrate.Christ, he looks like Zan but you can't fall to pieces!'She looked around at all the faces watching her.She could do this.She'd been trained."Okay, the plan.With surprise on their side the three of them will expect little resistance and they'll try to do the most damage immediately.It's likely that Lonnie and Nicholas will attempt a direct assault because they're the strongest while Rath collects collateral, namely, one of you," she said indicating Liz, Maria, and Alex."That way if the direct attack failed they could manipulate you four using one of them.Having said that, here is my counter attack.We make sure we're already in one place and all accounted for, perhaps here or that restaurant you're always hanging out at, somewhere they can find you easily."

"Wouldn't that just make their job simpler?" Michael stated.

"It would appear to but in actuality it won't.This way none of you are worrying about where anyone else is and they can't corner you alone."

"What about the Sheriff?" Alex asked.

Kyle stood up quickly."He is NOT involved.At any point, at any time, got it?!"His vehemence stunned the group for a moment.

"They have no reason to want him.Since they aren't after Kyle, the Sheriff would be relatively useless collateral," Niyah explained."So, after we are all in one place, we pretend to have a meeting.Max, you'll lead the meeting.Make sure it's as dull and pointless as possible.Nothing is talked about that they might find useful."

"What good will that do?" Max asked. 

"It'll piss Rath off and with luck he might try to jump the gun with a smart ass remark or two.He can't stand inaction.We'll give him so much inaction that he'll completely lose sight of Lonnie's objective."

"Once they reveal themselves, you four keep Liz, Maria, and Alex behind you and protect them if necessary," Kyle began.

"While you do what exactly?" Max interrupted, looking directly at him.

"While we take out Nicholas and Rath.They will be the least focused and the easiest to catch off guard," Kyle replied, crossing his arms and staring right back, challenging Max to make an issue out of this.

"Right, Kyle.No offense but take out Nicholas?AND Rath?"Isabel questioned.

"Kyle, that's crazy!" Tess exclaimed.

"No, it's not," Niyah said quietly but firmly."I asked you to trust me, and Kyle.I promise when we have time I'll tell you the why's but for now it's just the how's, all right?We can do this.We could probably take out Lonnie too but I don't want to push our chances.This is too important.We'll need your help with her.She's very strong and by then she'll be desperate."

"That's why you have to keep Liz, Maria, and Alex behind you.We can protect the sides but you'll have to deal with the frontal attack," Kyle added.

Maria had had enough of this."Okay, okay," she began sarcastically."You expect me, Maria DeLuca, to put my life and allow my friends lives to be put at serious risk, ' cause you think you and mister-bad-ass-mysterious-Kyle can take down two VERY dangerous aliens?I don't think so.Sorry.Not gonna happen."

"Maria, stop it," Liz said, looking at Niyah and Kyle.For some reason she knew they could do this, her instinct was to believe them."I think we can trust them.I believe they can do it," she saw Max looking at her curiously so she hurried on,"Besides our lives are already at risk.If they come here and we aren't with the rest of the group, they'll find us and then they'll have the advantage."

"Thanks, Liz," Kyle said softly.

"I know this sounds crazy.Please, trust me," Niyah asked the Royal four.

The four looked at each other.This warning was so sudden and coming from Kyle?

"Look, Maxwell, this does sound crazy but I think it might be crazy enough to work.I agree when she said that we all need to be here, be together.I say we back this plan up," Michael said.Max nodded slowly and glanced at Isabel.She looked worried but nodded at him, consenting to the plan if he would.'Amazing', he thought.'We saved the world just a few days ago and here we are right back in the middle of another life threatening crisis.'

"How would you 'take them out' as you put it?" Tess asked, cautiously.

Niyah sighed."You really want to know?"Tess nodded."Probably snap Rath's neck and since Nicolas is a Skin we'll hit the button on his back to disintegrate him.That would be the fastest, simplest way."

Everyone was silent for a moment letting the reality of this situation sink in.Then Max spoke."We have at least a day until they get here, right?" Niyah nodded."Then I need to think about this.We all do," he said, indicating the Royal Four.

"Fine, but hurry," Niyah replied.She was worried with this drawn out decision process.They needed to plan now!She rubbed her temples.'Stress,' she thought, annoyed.

Everyone dispersed into small groups, speaking quietly, nervously.They snuck glances at Kyle and his sister as the two sat conferring softly about the upcoming confrontation.

"Why just us?Is Zack not coming?"Kyle asked.

"He's coming, but for other reasons, not to help us.Remember how strict he was about never revealing ourselves to anyone?"Kyle nodded."Well, Zan knew about me and Zack was furious when he found out.Needless to say, he has no intention of getting involved in this mess."

"Yeah, sounds like him.What other reasons?"

Niyah studied his face for a moment."He's located Brin."

"Brin's here!?"

"No, ah, she had an aging disease of some sort, something that you and I are susceptible to also," Kyle shook his head at the thought of yet another complication.As if the seizures and the bar codes weren't enough trouble."Zack had to let her go back to Manticore or she would have died.Now that he's re-located her, he wants our help to get her out."

"He's got it, definitely.When will he be here?"

"Tonight.He's bringing Max with him."

"Max?" Kyle said, a smile creeping across his face."But tonight, what about…?"

"I know," she said, sighing."I'm playing two cards at once, two overlapping missions.It's giving me a headache," she groaned.

Kyle looked at her worried expression."We'll make it, sis.I promise."He pulled her into a hug.Seeing that Tess was about to leave, he released Niyah and walked over to her.He wanted to make sure things were still cool between them, that this sudden revelation hadn't hurt their friendship.Kyle had finally admitted to himself that Tess was more than just a friend and he refused to let this new possibility dissipate.

Once Kyle left, Liz slowly approached Niyah."Um…you said you were close to Ava?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just…I really liked Ava and…" Liz fumbled, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

Niyah smiled at her."I liked her too.She was a good friend," her smile faded and she looked away quickly."She did not deserve to die like that!Neither did he…" her voice died out, tight with emotion.

Liz touched her arm."Do you need to talk about him?About Zan I mean.It seems like you were really close…"Max, Kyle, and Tess walked up but stopped short when they realized this was probably a private conversation.They wavered, unsure of whether to stay or go.

Niyah laughed a short, hard sound."Close?" she said incredulous."Close.I was in love with him.When he was around there wasn't any one else in the room."Her voice became soft, almost wistful."He was so passionate, so intense, and he loved me so completely."She wiped the tears away quickly, harshly."But I failed him.I wasn't there when he needed me and…he…died.I felt it.I felt it when the truck hit him, the sudden emptiness.He never did believe me about Lonnie, that she was not only capable of killing him but very willing to do it if it suited her interests."She looked up at the four of them."I'm sorry, I'm babbling now.I need to go."She got up quickly, dragging Kyle with her as she left.They watched her go, Liz and Max catching each other's eyes for a moment.In that instant she imagined herself in Niyah's place, losing Max forever, and it took her breath away.Max wondered at the flicker he saw there.Liz hurried away, praying that he hadn't seen the agony in her eyes.

  


Later, Kyle looked out the window as the car pulled to a stop on the street.'They're here!' he thought.His stomach fluttered nervously.He wasn't sure if it was because he was finally seeing Max and Zack again or because they were all in one place, able to be caught.He opened the front door and stepped outside with Niyah standing next to him.Max and Logan got out of the car but stayed behind, uncertain, as Zack went up to embrace Niyah.Kyle quickly ushered them all inside.Max approached Niyah with tears in her eyes and they pulled each other into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, I have missed you, sister girl!!!" Max said, muffled by the embrace.

"Max!" Niyah pulled back to look at her."Just as beautiful as I suspected.You must knock them all off their feet."Max smirked at that comment.She turned to Kyle and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.

"I can't believe I'm finally seeing you all again," Kyle choked out. 

Logan felt uncomfortable watching all this.He stayed as unobtrusive as possible.This was not his family reunion after all.The siblings exchanged jokes and reminisced for a few minutes before Max remembered her manners.

"Oh, sorry, this is my friend Logan.He's here to help us get Brin back," Max said.

"Nice to meet you," Niyah said, eyeing Max's very fine friend.Kyle offered his hand as he seconded Niyah's spoken welcome.

"Likewise," Logan replied, shaking Kyle's hand, thinking how right Max had been about Niyah's eyes.They were definitely unusual, beautiful but unusual.And why were all Manticore men Caucasian?Max was Hispanic, Niyah was obviously Mulatto, and Tinga and Brin were Asian but the boys…Logan shook his head.Odd.

"Can I get anyone some food or, um, something to drink?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, I'm starving," Max replied.Logan smiled to himself thinking,'You're always hungry.'

Food was set out and as they ate, the group got down to the business of strategy.Zack filled Kyle in on what he knew of the location and Logan's ability to hack into the mainframe to get blueprints of the facility."I can't plan much without those prints," Kyle stated."And what about the area surrounding the facility?"

"There's a little surveillance there, shouldn't be a problem.I'll scout it out later.But inside it's one hell of a technological nightmare," Zack replied.

"So, are you saying this mission is already screwed?" Niyah questioned, concerned about jumping into a veritable landmine.

"No girl, it's all good.Logan here can jimmy pretty much any lock with his computer skills," Max replied, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Zack caught that small gesture and had to smash down the instant feeling of jealousy. 'What did you expect?She made her choice very obvious last December.Do you think she would throw it out the window 'cause you saved her ass a few times?' he told himself.

Logan voiced his concern about the stealth of his electronic invasion."This could be a problem.Right now, I don't have the equipment I need to do the job properly or safely."

"What do you need?" Kyle asked.

"Access to full modem capacity.Hacking into Manticore requires extra finesse so multiple system software with remote access would be preferable.I can do a lot with my laptop but staying connected to this facility's Manticore mainframe will use a lot of power and memory.Networking would be the safest but that needs to be done from a stable location."

Kyle held up his hands, half laughing."Stop!I have no idea what you just said but I think I know who might help.He's a good guy, very weird but I think he could help us.He owns the UFO Center here in town and judging by the equipment he keeps there I think you could find what you need."As Kyle said this, his mind was quickly trying to decide whom to ask about using Brody's computer equipment.Max?Maria?Should he just go to Brody directly?

"What about the sensitive nature of this mission?We can't bring someone else in!" Zack exclaimed.What was it with his siblings and their need to expose their secret to everyone?!!?

"We wouldn't have to," Kyle replied."See, the guy's obsessed with aliens.He believes he's been abducted several times."Logan's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.Kyle looked at him."If you could play along, pretend you'd been abducted too…"

"He'll welcome me with open arms and offer me whatever I need.Right.No computer expert worth his salt would ever let another hacker near his equipment.I don't think this will work," said Logan.

Zack shook his head."Why did I bring a civilian in to do a soldier's job?" he muttered.

"Yes, it'll work," Kyle said, fighting a smirk at Zack's comment."He's already done it once with another friend of mine.Will you give it a try?"

"Sure, why not?But one thing first…I'm confused.How come you appear to be running things?I thought mission control always went through Zack…you know, your fearless leader," Logan asked sarcastically.

Max saw the verbal sparing between her boys escalating dangerously and jumped in to stop it."Zack was trained to be the leader but it's Kyle who does the strategy. He was engineered to be a strategist.My girl Niyah and I were made to be plain old soldiers," Max answered.

Zack decided enough was enough and took the lead."It is now 20:10 hours.Kyle, you and Niyah take Logan to meet this friend of yours.While you two work on the schematics of our mission, Max and I will scout out the area surrounding the facility.We'll meet back here at 07:00 hours."

Logan looked up at Max, willing her with his eyes to be careful.She was going so close to the most danger she'd ever been in, a Manticore dragnet.His heart contracted at the thought.

"Actually, we should meet at the Crashdown.It's a restaurant across from the UFO Center," Kyle interjected."My dad will be home in the morning, as will Tess, so meeting here would be difficult to explain."

"Fine, the Crashdown at 07:00 hours."

Zack and Max left, taking the car with them.

"Well, shall we?" asked Logan.

"Not a lot of love between you two," said Niyah.

Logan glanced at the disappearing car."Zack and I?Nope."

"Any particular reason?"

Logan just looked at her.Niyah smiled."Come on, lover boy.Let's go meet this Brody Davis."

  


Brody was thrilled to help Logan out.Here was a charming, witty, intelligent, seemingly well-adjusted man who carried around the same dark secret as Brody did, alien abduction.He ushered Logan right in to his computer lab, talking non-stop about all the programs he had created to aide in his search for aliens.He proudly showed off his collection of alien artifacts and other results he'd accumulated over the years.

"And then on May 14th, this blip appeared here.A signal!!I could hardly believe it…" Brody continued his unrelenting, excited babbling."…and then last week they took me again but only for an hour…"

Logan smiled and nodded, answering Brody's questions with the most convincing lies he could think off.Despite his obvious insanity, Brody was a very intelligent guy.Too bad he wasn't a little more 'with it'.He could be a very useful resource for Eyes Only.As they continued to talk, Logan was amazed at how unbelievably smart the man was.Logan knew he could never be this man's equal when it came to computers.The guy thought in program mode.He lived it.His brain was a walking computer program.Amazing!

Logan knew that everything he needed for the mission was here.If he could just be left alone for a while…

Brody couldn't believe his luck.This man was knowledgeable about his programs!This was great!A fellow abductee who could really help his search…

** **

  


Maria ached all over, bone weary after her shift.She plopped down in the break room on the couch.Michael walked over and sat down across from her."Your feet hurt?"

"Yeah," she sighed."They always hurt after work."

"Give 'em here," Michael said, indicating she should put her feet in his lap.

"What, Michael?Oh my god, you're giving me a foot massage!?"

"Yeah, so?"

She put her feet in his lap."Thank you.I'm just surprised, that's all."Maria shut-up, knowing her chances of the said foot massage dwindled with each word she spoke."Ahhhhhhhhh.That's like so much better…But, honestly space boy, what gives?"

"I just thought you'd like it."

"Oh, I do, but…this isn't like you, you know…" Maria started.Then a realization hit her."Is this about the whole upcoming-battle-with-evil-aliens thing?"

Michael shrugged."Maybe."

"Maybe?" she queried, eyebrows raised.She wasn't about to let an explanation of this most unusual gesture escape her.He'd been open and almost tender last week but she'd passed that off on the fact that he'd been shot and had just discovered he had a sister, Laurie Duprie.

"Maybe I don't want you to get hurt.Maybe I feel bad that once again I'm dragging you into something dangerous," Michael shot back."Maybe…I…want you to know I care."

Maria smiled, then said softly, "I care too, space boy, and I'm scared for you.Those three coming, they scare the shit out of me."

"Me too," he admitted and continued to rub her feet.

  


Out in the main restaurant, Max and Liz sat in their usual booth.

"So, have you made your decision yet?" Liz asked.

"Yes…and no.I keep going back and forth," Max looked around desperately for an answer."Do you really trust her, Liz?Do you trust Kyle and this Niyah person with your life…because I'm not sure I do."He had spent the whole day going over and over the possibilities but he felt no closer to an answer then before.Liz had the most logical mind and he hoped that she could provide some clarity.

"But Max, you'll be there too.You, Isabel, Michael, and Tess will all be there.I trust you, and them."

Max smiled a little.He looked at his hands and then in her eyes.She had been right about the Granolith when she had warned him about its power and despite what he witnessed that horrible night in October, he did trust her."You told me before to trust you…about the Granolith.I don't know how you knew any of that," Max began and rushed on when he saw Liz starting to squirm uncomfortably, "and I'm not asking now.I promised I wouldn't, but I need to know…do you trust what Niyah says she can do?"

Liz looked at the tabletop, considering his question.She was relieved that Max wasn't digging up that painful issue again.Realizing that he needed to hear what she thought of the situation, she felt a little spark of happiness, knowing that he once again trusted her opinion."Yes, I do."She continued, clarifying,"But what I told you about the Granolith was…because I had received specific information.Trusting Niyah is just an instinct, my gut feeling."

They looked at each other for a moment.Liz finally dropped her eyes, scared he'd see her secret, her lie she had to protect.Max cringed.They had restored their friendship up to a point but it was never the same.The openness was never there, the easy way that they spoke before.She was still one of the best friends he'd ever had but it hurt to see that things would never be the same.And he knew he still loved her, would always love her.Once the shock and acute hurt of that awful night had past, he knew, with amazing certainty, that whatever he thought he had seen through her window was not what it appeared to be.Liz had believed in him and trusted him before when things had looked suspicious.It was his turn now to trust her.

"Well, I guess we should get everyone here to talk again.We do have a time crunch to consider…" he said finally.

  


"Wow, it's really late," Brody said, yawning."I've got to close and go home."

"Oh, no need to close up.I'd love to stay and study these longer if you don't mind," Logan said quickly.

"Really," he said, smiling."Amazing.No one ever wanted to study my programs before.Not even Max, my employee.He's an abductee too."

Logan winced at the use of the name Max.He hoped she was okay, safe."Honestly, I'd love to stay if you'll let me."

"No problem, mate.You go right ahead."

"Thanks."Logan quickly got to work, searching through various files and sub-routines for the Manticore connection.

As Brody left he noticed the Crashdown was all lit up. 'Odd.' he thought.Maybe he could talk to Maria.He jogged across the street but one look inside the window let him know that this wouldn't be a good idea.The friends were huddled around a table in some sort of serious discussion, and worst of all, Michael had his arms around her, around Maria!Brody sighed.Who was he kidding anyway?Maria wouldn't like him, let alone fall in love with him.He was too old, too strange.But all the same, it still hurt.What could he say?He was in love with an angel named Maria DeLuca.He turned back to his car, listing every reason out loud why he should stop loving her.

Inside the Crashdown, the discussion had been going on for some time now."We've agreed to this plan of yours, but we would like a back-up plan, and at least a little assurance that you can do what you say you can," Max said, his voice rising with his temper.

"You've said that already and I can't give you that!Not yet anyway," Niyah replied shortly.Yes, this man was just like Zan.Stubborn, unwilling to trust anyone…She exhaled sharply."And there is no back–up plan because there is no other way to do this!"

"What about our way!?" Michael shot out.

"What?A full scale battle between you four and those three?!Do you think for one second that you can win AND keep these three friends of yours safe let alone alive!?" Niyah retorted.

"Do we HAVE to keep going over and over the same shit?!" Alex yelled at the top of his lungs.That shut everybody up.He'd hardly said a word tonight and so far had been the voice of reason."I'm sick and tired of listening to all your crap!'Which plan?', 'Who to trust?', 'What do we do?'…Enough!Her plan works.It makes sense.Even if she can't deliver what she says, these two will be a distraction while you kill them yourselves.This sucks for all of us, not only for you guys.I don't know about you but I'm tired so just shut up, go home, get some sleep, and try to be ready for a very serious battle."

Everyone was quiet as Alex stalked out of the room."I think he has a good idea.We need rest," said Kyle finally.

"Yeah, I better get home.My mom will be spitting nails by now, calling out the state police to search for me," replied Maria, thinking grimly of her mother's temper.She walked towards the back room to see if Alex was all right, speed dialing her mom's number on her cell phone.They all started to leave, getting on their coats, and grabbing their bags and backpacks.Liz went to turn out the lights and let them out of the front door when it opened suddenly. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the royal Four and their presiding court," Nicholas said with dripping sarcasm.Lonnie followed him in, smirking at their horrified expressions.Oh, this was priceless!!Everyone froze.Michael thought of all the damage he was going to do to Niyah when this was over.How could she deceive them like this?Kyle realized that the humans were too spread out to protect efficiently.He looked at Niyah and saw the same summary in her eyes.

"Look what I found in the back!"Rath yelled as came into the room shoving Alex and Maria in front of him, a hand on each of their throats.If the situation has been less serious Niyah would have cracked up laughing.Why did Rath always yell?Michael's heart ached knowing that the slightest wrong move and Maria…he couldn't even finish that thought.

The Roswell aliens slowly moved together as the three New York aliens drew together at the front of the room, Rath still holding Maria while Lonnie took Alex by the throat."Quite a predicament, your Highness.What now?"Although Lonnie addressed Max, her voice sent shivers down everyone's spines."And Niyah, I must say it's a pleasure to see you.I mean, with Zan dead and all, I thought we might never cross paths again."Lonnie said sweetly.

"Let them go," Max demanded, forcing his voice to remain quiet and calm.Nicholas sent out a mental pulse that knocked the four to the ground.Slowly, cautiously they stood back up.

"Chill, dear brother.All we want is the Granolith's location.Tell us and these two live.Refuse and…well it'd be a mad, crazy idea to refuse me."As she said this, her hand began to glow and Alex started to choke.

"Please, stop it!" Isabel begged, tears in her eyes."He has nothing to do with any of this."

Nicholas rolled his eyes.This was too easy!Lonnie looked at Isabel with disgust.To think someone with her exact DNA could be so easily manipulated…

Niyah glanced at Kyle.He nodded imperceptibly.With Isabel distracting them it was now or never.Moving faster then the eye could follow Kyle whipped behind Nicholas as Niyah leaped at Rath.Before they could even react Rath's neck crunched with a sickening finality and Nicholas exploded into a shower of dust as Kyle completed a powerful side thrust kick to his lower back.

"That was for my dad," Kyle spat at the place where Nicholas had stood.The last time he and Nicholas had crossed paths Nicholas had beat the crap out of Kyle's dad, eventually making the Sheriff disappear along with the rest of the Roswell humans.It was only luck that the disturbing condition was reversed. 

Niyah dropped Rath's body on the floor as Maria ran to Michael."Well, well, well," Niyah repeated Nicholas' former snide challenge."All alone in the big, bad world, Lonnie?Let Alex go and I might consider going easy on you."

Lonnie glanced at Rath's body and looked back at Niyah."So, that's why Zan kept you on a tight leash.His own personal bodyguard.What the fuck are you?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Lonnie exploded energy at Kyle and Niyah, sending Alex flying across the room with them.They all landed in a heap on the floor, Alex unconscious, the X-5s momentarily down.Max immediately raised an energy wall around himself and his friends."Help me," he called to Tess.Both Tess and Isabel joined him, lending their energy to his.The rushing sound the wall made was almost deafening.Michael finished checking that Maria was okay and confirmed that Alex was alive, just unconscious.

"You think that little wall's gonna stop me, huh?"Lonnie laughed harshly."You're as naive as Zan was."She reached out her hand towards them and suddenly Liz grabbed her head, screaming.

Max, torn with indecision, almost dropped the shield."Michael!" he pleaded, agony in his voice.

Michael rushed to her side.When he touched her arm he accidentally connected.He was sucked into a crazy, out of control bombardment of images and memories; the shooting, the pod chamber, Max kissing her for the first time, a confrontation with Tess, an argument with Maria, Liz and Kyle in bed together (what?!), Max with long hair, and over all of this an excruciating pain as the memories were forced from her.He let go of her arm, gasping as the connection broke.

"She's looking for the Granolith, in her mind," he hollered at Max.Liz was whimpering "No, no, no" over and over.Michael wasn't sure what to do but he knew he was enraged enough right now to kill that Lonnie bitch himself.Lonnie hurtled napkin canisters, silverware, and small kitchen appliances at the group, hitting them from the sides and the back.Tess was struck and fell down.Michael desperately tried to deflect or shatter the incoming objects so Max and Isabel could concentrate on Lonnie.

Suddenly Liz fell to the ground with a moan.Lonnie smiled."Thank you," she said sweetly and started for the door.

"Oh no you don't, you bitch!!" Isabel yelled, slipping past the shield and in front of the door."You aren't going anywhere!"

"Isabel, don't!" Max begged.He dropped the shield and bent to pick up Liz.Michael and Tess waited, their hands outstretched and ready.

"Are you gonna stop me?" Lonnie stared at her, incredulous.

"Yes," Isabel's voice trembled.

Lonnie flung a chair at her and Isabel crashed to the floor in a heap."Yeah, sure, you'll stop me," Lonnie taunted, laughing.

Kyle used this moment to attack.Due to his speed he managed to get within inches of Lonnie before she slammed him across the room again.Niyah covered Maria and Alex, doing her best to keep them from being struck.Tess had had enough!She stabbed her mind towards Lonnie, intent on ripping her to shreds.She hit a mental brick wall so hard that she was momentarily stunned and gasping for breath.Michael shot energy out of his hand but Lonnie calmly reversed it, sending crackling energy through Michael's body.

"I can't move!" he screamed to Max."I'm frozen!"Max rushed to his side.

Lonnie smiled at that.She was in her element now, creating this chaos.She had always been the strongest of her Four.Zan had thought he was, being the leader but no, she had always been stronger.She hated this planet and her life more than anyone could possibly imagine and she was willing to do absolutely anything to go home.The room was in an uproar, objects hurtling through the air, the Royal Four in complete disarray.Alex and Maria desperately tried to stay out of harm's way.Niyah dragged Liz over to them and charged Lonnie from behind.At the same time Max directed several chairs flying at Lonnie but she erected an energy shield at the last second.Both the chairs and Niyah bounced harmlessly off.Lonnie laughed and silently thanked Nicolas for the hours he'd spent helping her perfect her powers.

"No more!!" Isabel shouted.

Lonnie sent a burst of energy towards her but Isabel began to deflect it.She concentrated on sending all of her anger and pain towards Lonnie.Surprised that she was meeting with some actual resistance, Lonnie increased her onslaught.Everyone backed away from the dangerous confrontation.Isabel gave a furious shove with her mind and Lonnie slammed against the wall.For the first time Lonnie began to doubt the outcome of this battle.She had assumed Isabel wouldn't be capable of tapping into that part of her that was Vilandra.Lonnie fought back with every trick she knew.The energy between them grew so bright that no one could look at it.

Isabel screamed with everything in her, "I will never be you!!I will NEVER BE VILANDRA!!!" as she threw the last of her rage into a final blast.

The blast crumpled Lonnie's defenses and burned a hole the size of a softball through her body.She fell to her knees and stared at Isabel."How the…" she began and then dropped to the floor, dead.

Isabel dissolved into tears, shaking violently.Tess rushed to her side and wrapped her arms tightly around her."You're right.You'll never be anything like her.You're Isabel.You'll always be Isabel," she whispered, consoling her.


	3. Chapter 3

Zack and Max finished a full, careful sweep of the area surrounding the facility

Zack and Max finished a full, careful sweep of the area surrounding the facility.The very first tinges of dawn could be seen.As they got back in the car Max looked at her watch.Only 05:43 hours.She started the car and began driving back to Roswell.

"We could head to the UFO Center, see if Logan's found anything useful."

"Sure," Zack replied, frowning."Let's find Kyle too.I want to know what ideas he's come up with."

Max looked at Zack.His brow furrowed deeply in concentrated thought and she had to admit that he actually looked worried.Their sweep had revealed little to assuage her doubts and up her confidence in this mission.It was going to be very, very difficult.And she was worried about Zack.He'd just been in Manticore.He normally was no conversationalist but these past two days he had been downright silent.She pulled the car to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?"

"Zack, I need to know.Are you okay…I mean, really okay?" Max asked, her eyes searching his.

Zack nodded."I'm fine."

She sighed, frustrated. "You were just in Lydecker's claws.No way are you fine!I'm being serious here.Zack, just the thought of what they could do to you…I've been so worried about you.I mean, I know you can take care of yourself, that's all good but…Manticore is different."

Zack nodded again."Yeah, it is."He looked away, taking a deep breath."It was hard, Maxie.I was in some kind of pain every moment of every day."He looked at her.How could he tell her the horrors he'd undergone?How could he tell her he'd almost broken when he thought she'd come to get him?Lydecker had dressed a girl like Max and since he was so doped up on hallucinogens he'd almost believed it was her."They wanted to know where the others are…I made myself forget, how they taught us to, so I wouldn't give in."

Max stared at him.She knew the mental anguish such a feat must have caused him.She would never forget the torture techniques used for memory retrieval and the exhausting process involved in actively forgetting."Its over now.It'll be okay."

"No, its not!" his voice rising."I'm the only one who knew, who remembered, and now I've forgotten and I can't help them anymore!"

"That's not true.You remembered me and Niyah."

"Niyah called me.Apparently I gave her a contact number and she called me.I don't remember giving it to her.I don't remember the others, just that there were others I had to protect.If I could remember, they'd be here too, helping us."

They sat in the car, the silence deafening around them."What about me?You remembered me."

Zack shook his head and sighed."Its different with you.It's always been different.I could never forget…" he looked out the window."They made me believe that you had come to rescue me."

"What? How?"

"Pumped me up with some drug and dressed someone like you who started an escape.I almost told her," he said with a half-sob."I almost gave in."They sat in silence again for several minutes.Zack decided he told her this much, he might as well finish it."The only way out of Manticore for me was to die, so I 'died'.A doctor pretended to help me and 'killed' me.When I came to I was buried underground in a coffin."Max shuddered, shaking her head in disbelief.This was worse then she expected."He helped me escape but I was bugged.I took the bug out once I reached Manticore's perimeter.I had to take a few days to clear all the drugs from my system, to make sure that this was reality."

Max touched his arm, her eyes full of concern."I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he replied softly, covering her hand with his."It was my decision, my choice to go."

"Why'd you do it?I don't understand.You knew what would happen."

"Exactly," he said.Gently, he pushed a stray curl back from her face and tucked it behind her ear."I couldn't let that happen to you."

"But why, Zack, tell me why you couldn't let it happen.I'm as trained to withstand pain and torture as you are.What, is it 'cause I'm a girl?"Max desperately hoped it was because if he did it for the reason she suspected…No.Not possible.That couldn't be it.Could it?

Zack let his fingers slowly trace down her jaw line to her chin.Cupping her face in his hand he said, "Because no matter how hard I've tried to convince myself otherwise and tried to run from it, I'm in love with you, Maxie."

Max blinked, swallowed, and then looked straight ahead, abruptly pulling her face from his grasp.'Oh my god, girl.Logan was right!He loves you!'She wasn't sure how to react, wasn't sure how she really felt.

Zack sighed when she flinched away from him and settled back into his seat."But…I know you're in love with Logan so I took your place.I'd know you weren't suffering and…you could be there for him."

She looked sharply at him."I'm not in love with Logan!He's my friend and he needed me.I couldn't just let him die!"

"Right," Zack nodded.The instant she'd known Logan was in the hospital she'd run to be with him, run away from safety and into danger to try to save him.'Who is she kidding?How come she can't see the bond that she and Logan have, the one that keeps her trapped in Seattle, come what may?'

She looked forward again and continued driving."I'm not in love with anyone," she said softly.

Zack considered this, his heart rising a little.Did this mean there was hope?Could Max fall for him instead of Logan?'Focus.What the hell are you thinking?!A seriously dangerous mission awaits you and you're consumed with Max!'Zack looked out the side window, watching the sky lighten with the new day.

  


Alex swept up the last of the Nicholas dust.Everyone was doing something to clean up and reorganize the restaurant before the morning customers arrived.No one spoke.Isabel was in the break room curled up in a ball with Tess still wrapped around her.Her shivering had stopped but the shock and horror of it had yet to leave her.She kept seeing that hole she'd burned out of Lonnie's body.She hadn't been able to save Grant last week and now she'd committed another murder.This one felt even more gruesome then killing Whitaker.This time she'd had to kill 'herself'.

Maria couldn't contain a yawn."I'm sorry, but it's so late…early, whatever," she said rubbing her eyes."Thank god I'm not scheduled this morning."Several people acknowledged their own exhaustion as Kyle and Niyah returned from disposing of the bodies.

"Is it done?" Michael asked, his voice weary.

"Yeah, no one will find them.Not even a Grant Sorenson type," Kyle answered wryly.Michael winced at Kyle's attempted joke.'Thank god Isabel didn't hear that.'Grant Sorenson, an archeologist, had come to Roswell on an excavation.He'd befriended and even dated Isabel.He had been infected with the Gandarium queen on one of his first digs and had died to protect Isabel.She would always blame herself for his death.

"Well, I guess that means it's over, right?" asked Maria.

Everyone let that thought sink in.It was over.No more fear of assassination attempts, no evil Skins popping up to kill them.There would, no doubt, still be problems and plenty of crises but knowing that Lonnie, Rath and Nicholas were gone made them breathe a little easier.Maybe they'd get a break now, a small return to normalcy.

"I have to go over to the UFO Center because my shift starts soon," Max said, getting up to leave, groaning as his body furiously protested.

"You are not going to work today!" Liz began."How can you?You're exhausted, we all are."Max tried to answer."No, Max, no one is doing anything today.My parents are gone for a while so I suggest everyone crashes here.I think we need to be around each other right now."Besides, she didn't want to be alone just yet.

"I agree, Maxwell.You're in no shape to work and I'm sure Isabel will need you," Michael added."And I don't plan on letting you out of my sight any time soon," he said quietly, pulling Maria into his arms.

One by one everyone agreed to Liz's idea and Max called Brody to let him know he wasn't coming in. Kyle felt that he and Niyah should stay down in the restaurant, just in case.Besides they needed to meet with the other X-5s soon.

"Are you ever going to let us in on your 'little' secret?" Tess asked Kyle.She wanted to believe he was still the same Kyle that she had argued with, found irritating, laughed with, got into wrestling/tickling fights with, and lately had begun to see with even more possibilities.But she wasn't so sure.What she'd seen him do had scared her.

Kyle looked at them, saw the circles under their eyes, the fatigue in their faces."Not right now, but I will, once you've slept.You guys look like hell," he said chuckling.

"Funny how you look completely refreshed," Max said quietly.

"All part of my fabulous secret," he replied."Now go on, get some rest you guys."

As the others walked up the stairs, he and Niyah went back into the restaurant to wait for Logan, Max and Zack.

  


**New York, Day Three**

He walked into the room, the disaster area he once called home.He already knew they weren't there.He couldn't feel them, no connection whatsoever.They must be very far away, probably in Roswell with the other four.He'd go there after scoping this place.He needed to make sure they hadn't left a clue behind, something he could use to locate them with clear certainty.Then he saw her body on the floor by the wall where Rath had always practiced hockey.His jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists.

"Ava," he whispered."I'm sorry it took so long to heal," he said, going to her body and touching her hair."I woulda stopped this.I'm sorry," he said again, tears in his eyes.He angrily swiped the tears off his face.They would pay.He would give them what they gave Ava and triple it!Rage settled cold and hard in his chest.He punched the rock wall above her body, showering her with dust and gravel as his fist smashed a hole.Looking at his now bloodied fist, he refused to wipe the other hand over it and heal the wounds.Let them scar!Ava deserved some memory, some kind of recognition that her loss was felt.Covering her body with a cloth he said goodbye and headed out into the subway tunnels.

  
Roswell, Day Three 

Logan had already shut down all the equipment and was on his way out when Zack and Max walked in looking preoccupied.

"So, good news or bad news?" Max asked, flopping into a chair.

"Good.All the equipment is here and Brody said it's mine whenever I need it," he answered, wondering why Max and Zack seemed…out of sorts.

"Great.Know where Kyle or Niyah happen to be?" Zack asked.

"No, since I've been stuck down here for hours!" Logan snapped at Zack.Right now the only thing he wanted was a bed and several lifetimes to sleep."They left right after I got started."

Max noticed the fatigue in his face."Logan, you look beat.How 'bout you crash for a few hours while we find Kyle and get a plan set, aiight?" Max offered, concerned."Just give us the lay out of the facility first."

Logan handed her the papers he'd printed for them."How about your search?"

Max's face set, worried."This won't be easy, even with four of us."

Logan nodded and slowly wheeled himself out to the car.As he got in he took Max's arm."The facility has security like I've never seen before.Maybe this isn't a good idea, Max.I know how much this means to you but the four of you have a very good chance of being stuck there the rest of your lives…" 

Max held up her hand."Logan, it's Brin.It's my baby sister.If there is even a chance..." Max stopped him again."We've gotten through impossible scenarios before and this time I got extra muscle on my side," she added with a smirk."She'd do the same for me, you know."

Logan nodded, his blue eyes clouded with worry, and he drove off towards the hotel.

"Let's go see if the restaurant's open yet," she said to Zack.

  


Isabel had finally fallen asleep on Mr. and Mrs. Parker's bed.She snuggled into Alex's protective arms and he had fallen asleep with his cheek against the top of her head, breathing in the smell that was only Isabel.Tess was curled up next to them with her head in Isabel's lap.She had refused to leave her side since Isabel collapsed.

In the living room, Michael and Maria were on the couch holding each other close as they drifted in and out of sleep."So, it took a psychotic alien almost killing me to wake you up to the fact that you want me around?" Maria mumbled, sleepy and smiling.Being here in his arms was pure heaven.

Michael kissed her head and pulled her closer."No, it made me realize that I should just hold you instead of simply wanting to."

Maria's smile grew even bigger as she drifted off to sleep again.Michael lay there for a few minutes, wondering just what those images were that he had seen from Liz and if they had anything to with Max's moodiness the past few months.He closed his eyes.Maria was right.Why did it take these extreme situations to get him to admit that he wanted her in his life, romantically?He loved her!He did, with everything in him but…it was so intense, so consuming, that it terrified him.He didn't like how desperate and weak he felt sometimes.But he'd rather feel like that every day than wake up knowing she was gone, that she was dead.Maria mumbled something in her sleep.Michael smiled, kissed her head again and drifted off into a deep sleep.

After leaving the restaurant, Liz walked directly to her room and she sat on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest.Her mind was racing with questions and doubts.What was she going to do?!Michael had seen everything that had happened, every lie, every reason why she'd done it…Having Maria know a brief overview was one thing but how could she possibly keep Michael quiet about this?What would happen if Max found out?She wrapped her arms tighter around her knees.Could that appalling future still come true?

Max made sure everyone was settled before he came to check on Liz."Liz," he called out, knocking on her door.

She jolted out of her thoughts."Come in," she said in a small voice.'Did he already know?'

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned after what he'd seen her go through.

She smiled a little for him."Yeah, I'll be fine.Small headache though."

"Here, let me get that," he said, reaching for her forehead to heal the pain.

"No!" she flinched away."I said I'm fine."

Max was horrified."I wouldn't hurt you, Liz!I just wanted to make your headache go away."

She sighed, knowing she'd just wounded him."I know, Max.It's just…that you'd probably connect to me or something and I've had enough connecting for one day!"

"I understand," Max looked at her, the way her body was held so tight.He wanted to soothe her pain, make her forget that horrible experience.But what could he do if she wouldn't even let him near her?He tried again. "Please, Liz?"

Not having the energy to argue, she nodded her head.She hissed in pain when even that slight movement caused stabs of agony.Max frowned, his concern growing.Gently, he touched her forehead.Just the physical contact itself brought relief to her aching head.She smiled at him, conceding her trust in his abilities.He smiled back and reached out with his mind to repair the damage, feeling her pain ebbing as the throbbing ceased.She looked up at him and they're eyes met for a moment.The instant their eyes connected, a barrage of images, feelings, and emotions assaulted Max.Quickly he let go of her, averting his eyes as he did so to avoid any further connection.

"I'm sorry, Liz…I…didn't mean to…connect," he said, flustered by the incomprehensible things he'd just seen.

Liz hid her face in her hands.This couldn't be happening.She'd tried so hard."What did you see?"

He paused."Nothing that made sense."

"What did you see!?" she demanded.

Max cleared his throat."I'm not sure.Memories I think.Our first kiss, a fight with Tess, some conversation with Michael…" he hesitated.

"What, Max?"She knew what though.She knew before he even said it.

"I saw me with long hair.I looked…older."

Liz exhaled slowly, shaking her head.Looking at the ceiling she said, "I tried, I really did."

"Tried what?" Max asked, confused.

Liz looked at him and bit her lip."I promised not to tell you.No matter what."

"Promised who?" Max wasn't sure he was going to like this answer.The Kyle thing had been devastating and if this was yet another guy…

"You."

"What?!Me?What are you talking about?" Max was definitely confused now!

"I'm too tired to get into this."Liz started to lie down but seeing his confusion, his rising panic, she relented.'I mean, really, what's the point anymore?' she thought to herself."Come here," she said, holding out her hand.He took it and she placed his hand on her forehead."Look.It's all in there.I can't think of a better way to tell you."Max hesitated.He was so scared.She smiled at him."Really, it's all right."He took a deep breath and once again opened the connection.

As soon as he did, the images began.He saw an older Max dancing with Liz, he saw this Max try to console her as she cried, he felt her agony when she saw his face at the window while in bed with Kyle, he saw himself with tears in his eyes listening to her tell him that she didn't want to die for him, felt her pain at every lie, her loneliness every time she saw him, knowing how much she'd hurt him…He learned the full truth, experiencing it as Liz had.Gently he eased back from the connection.He opened his eyes to see Liz's full of tears.

"I'm so sorry, Max," she whispered."Now you know."

In a heartbeat he had his arms around her, crushing her to him, his lips kissing hers.He let her see what he felt, what he had always felt, the pain, the loss, but the trust, and the underlying, never fading love he would always feel for her.She had done this for him, because he'd asked her to.Her love had never wavered.He kissed her deeply, not wanting to pause even for breath, ignoring his need for air.The flashes came as they always did, images of their possible future, their passion.Liz finally broke the kiss and stared into his eyes.

"Max, we can't…"

"Yes, we can.Tess isn't going anywhere.She belongs here now.You changed that future!You did.That's what my future self said, right?That Tess was the key to our survival?I don't have to be with her, she just has to stay and help us fight," he paused and took her face in his hands."We don't have to be apart, Liz, not any more."His voice pleaded with her to see the possibilities."I'm the one who should be sorry.I never should have put all that on you."

"Max, there wasn't anyone else he…you, whatever, could have gone to for help."Liz realized that they were still so close, caught in Max's impulsive embrace.Max noticed it too and went to move away."No, don't," she started, "Can you…sleep here, next to me right now?"

Max's heart soared.She was willing to try.They were starting over, really starting over!"Of course."She curled up in his arms and he covered them up with a blanket.

"I love you, Max," she whispered as she fell asleep."I never stopped…loving…you."She was sound asleep as Max whispered back, "Ditto."

  
Roswell, Day Three 

Zack and Max entered the Crashdown, spotting Kyle and Niyah immediately.There were hardly any customers so they got served right away.

"How'd the scouting go?" Niyah asked.

"Fine, but this is going to be harder then I first anticipated," Zack replied, staring at the cut on her forehead.Niyah waved away his concern.

"Not impossible though, right?" Kyle was in no mood for impossibilities.

"No, not impossible.And if Logan can really keep them off our backs once we're inside, then infiltration won't be hard.It's the egress that concerns me."

"Why?" Niyah didn't like the sound of that.

Max took this one."The surveillance is limited outside which is no big dealio for us goin' in but when we're comin' out Brin's gonna be with us and she'll probably be unconscious."

"In case she's already rehabilitated?" Kyle asked.The thought of having to knock out Brin, even as a precaution, was disturbing.

"Yes," Zack answered."There is a twenty five foot wall surrounding most of the immediate perimeter of the facility.A hundred feet from that is barbed wire running at varying levels between eight to fifteen feet high.Guards and dogs patrol this section.Normally this security would be an insult but with Brin, it could be a problem."

"And Logan said the security inside is nothing like he's ever seen and I promise you, the guy knows his shit," Max added.

"Well, now that I'm thoroughly discouraged, how 'bout it, Kyle?Got any plans in your brilliant mind?" Everyone seconded Niyah's sarcasm.

They laid the plans of the facility on the table, each of them throwing ideas around but nothing worked.Every plan had serious weaknesses with a sizable margin for error.It frustrated Zack that this seemingly smooth operation was beginning to look futile.Slowly, Kyle saw how to make this mission possible.

"I've got an idea but I need a minute to think this through," he said, excited at the possibility but nervous that they wouldn't agree…well, specifically that Zack wouldn't go for it."We all agree that not only is every single one of our current ideas dangerous but the ratio of success is decidedly low, right?"They nodded, so he continued."We need help."

"We have help, we already have Logan," Max said, not following him yet.

"And I'm not bringing anyone else in, got it?" Zack demanded.

Kyle looked at Niyah and could tell she had followed his line of thinking.The aliens!With their powers this just might…she nodded."Actually, we do need more help, and yes, Kyle, I think you're on the right track," she said, backing him up.

"What am I missing here?" Max asked, confused.

"Niyah, I need to ask them first.Can you …?" he waved his hand in the direction of Zack and Max as he raced upstairs to find the Royal Four.

Kyle tiptoed through Liz's house, finding Michael first."Sorry to wake you," he whispered."We need to talk."He indicated that Michael should follow him.

Michael got up, grumbling, kissed Maria's forehead and followed Kyle to the kitchen."This better be important, Valenti!"He'd been having a rather pleasant dream involving Maria and some strawberries…

"It is.Can you get Max while I get Tess?We should probably leave Isabel alone for now."Michael considered his request for a moment, then nodded and went to wake Max.Kyle carefully opened the door to the Parker parents' bedroom.Tess opened one eye and smiled when she saw him.He put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to come with him.Quietly she slipped out and they met up in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Max asked, his voice groggy from sleep.

"I need your help, tomorrow, with another mission."

"Mission?" Tess was confused.

He ignored her comment."I have another sister," They just looked at him, sleepy and expectant, so he continued, "Well, actually I have five sisters and five brothers."It worked.Now they stared at him, fully awake."I'll explain it later.One of my sisters is being held in a facility near here and I need your help to get her out.I wouldn't ask but there is no other way, none that I can see.I know you're tired and you've been through a lot, I'd understand if you said no but please consider it.I wouldn't need you until tomorrow night."

Kyle paused.He looked at Max, knowing he'd make the final decision.Max swiped his hands across his tired face.Kyle had just saved their asses, how could he say no."Yeah, Kyle, we'll help you," Michael and Tess looked at Max, astounded by this spot decision."But only if you tell us what the hell is going on and I mean FULL disclosure, as in details."Kyle opened his mouth to speak but Max cut him off."I meant later, Kyle, let us sleep.Some of us actually do need rest."

Kyle nodded and smiled."Thank you," he said, intensely."If I'm not at home, check the UFO Center.Brody's letting us work there."

"Us?" asked Tess.

Kyle chuckled."Later, go sleep now.I'm sorry I woke you.Find me when you get up and bring Isabel if she's up to it."

Michael and Tess went back to bed but Max caught Kyle's arm."I know what happened between you and Liz…" he started.Kyle looked defensive, crossing his arms."No, I mean what really happened.That, well, nothing happened."

That took Kyle by surprise."Oh.She told you?I mean, her reasons for it, 'cause she never told me why."

"Yeah, I know," Max paused, then looked at Kyle again."Thank you, for being her friend when she asked.And for keeping your end of the bargain."

Kyle couldn't tell if Max was referring to not telling everyone he and Liz didn't do anything or the fact he never actually touched Liz.It was obvious Max wasn't going to tell him the reasons involved either."So…are you guys back together?"

"Yes," Max smiled.

"Good.You two weren't meant to be apart.I gave you a lot of shit 'cause I thought you were hurting her by dragging her into this whole alien mess.But the truth is she was hurting a lot worse after she…did to you whatever it was she did."Max nodded.Kyle nodded back and turned, going down the stairs into the restaurant.Max stood there for a moment.Kyle was becoming more of an enigma every day.

  


Logan pulled himself out of bed and into his wheelchair.It was getting easier. Those plurapotens in his bloodstream from the transfusions were definitely working.He could stand up a little longer every day, and even take the occasional walk.It certainly made his life simpler.Showering was easier, dressing, getting in and out of his car…

He'd managed to sleep for a few hours before realizing that his brain was stuck on overdrive, trying to dream up a safe way for Max and the others to accomplish this crazy rescue.He gave up on any more sleep and wheeled into the bathroom for his shower.

His thoughts whirled.'Zack wouldn't let anything happen to Max, right?I mean, look at what he's endured already to ensure her safety.'Although he was thinking about this mission, he had to admit that 95% of his thoughts were from a Max related point of view.'Like that's new!' he chuckled to himself.She was always egging him on, driving him crazy, kicking his ass in a chess game, burning something in his kitchen, or dragging him to some party…He couldn't help but think of her often.

He got in the car after deciding to drive to the restaurant and eat a late breakfast.Maybe he would spot one of the X-5s on the way.

  
Denver, Day Three 

He'd been traveling for hours now.He'd taken a train ride, illegally of course, getting him as far as Denver, Colorado.He was frustrated.The trip wasn't moving fast enough for him but what could he do?!Unfortunately his powers didn't include anything that sped up transportation.Just now, he had talked a trucker into taking him as far as Albuquerque, New Mexico.Getting to Roswell from there would be easy.

'Soon,' he thought, his face hard and cold.'Soon they'll regret underestimating me.'

  
Roswell, Day Three 

Kyle sat back down at the table with his siblings.From the thunderous look on Zack's face he could tell that Niyah's explanation had not gone over well.

"So, you filled them in?" he asked Niyah.

"Sort of, what'd they say?" she indicated the stairs he'd just come down.

"Yes…if we offer full disclosure," Kyle said hesitantly.

Zack couldn't believe this."You want to bring in several unknown civilians, who supposedly have amazing, yet secret abilities different from ours that will somehow make a plan of ours work?AND we have to give them full disclosure?!No fucking way!"

"Wait, Zack," Max stopped him."What other choice do we have?"

Zack looked at her.If he could just remember where the others were then this would be unnecessary.But she was right, they were out of viable options.Still… "I want full disclosure on them.I want to know what they can do, how they do it, when and if I can count on it, and I want them to know that we are in charge of this mission.They stick to our plan!Understood?"He looked right at Kyle.

Kyle and Niyah exchanged glances.Would the aliens still help them if they had to tell their secret?"Sure, Zack, I'll get them to agree to those conditions."

Zack didn't like this.It was too risky but was it any riskier then going in that facility with a plan that wouldn't work?"Fine, we'll meet them at the UFO Center at 20:00 hours.We should all get some rest.We need to be at our best tonight."

They nodded.Kyle took Niyah with him.She'd been up for over forty-eight straight hours and she looked about ready to drop.Zack grunted something about needing information and took off.Max sat there finishing her coffee.Well, several hours of sleep did sound inviting.Logan probably wouldn't mind if she crashed on the floor in his hotel room.As she got up to leave, Logan walked in the front door leaning on his cane.He smiled when he saw her."I had a feeling that I'd run into one of you here."

She grinned."You look like you're feeling better."

He seemed immediately apologetic."Sorry about this morning.I was really tired and frustrated."

She waved away his apology."No worries, Logan.It's cool," she paused."So, here for some chow?"

"Yes," he answered brightly."I'm famished, even if that means I'll be eating greasy diner food."

They laughed as Max brought him back to the table she'd just left.The waitress appeared and gave them menus.

"Funny," Max noticed with some surprise, "I've been here all morning and I never ate.Guess I was waiting for you, huh?"She smiled at him.

Logan grinned back."Guess so."They ordered breakfast and spent the next forty-five minutes laughing and joking around.Max had specifically requested that they didn't talk about the mission, which left them able to enjoy each other's company stress free.Logan could tell she was tired though."Hey, Max."

"Yeah?"

"You should go sleep.I know, I know, you have shark DNA…but you do need some sleep.Here's my key," he said handing her a hotel room key."Use my bed.I'll be working on the computers anyway."

"Thanks," He always took good care of her.She got up to leave."Oh, Logan, we're meeting at the UFO Center at 8:00 tonight.I guess we're bringing in some extra help.Somethin' Kyle thinks will work.Be there?"

"Of course," he nodded."Go get some sleep."

She smiled and left.Logan smirked and shivered at the thought that she would be sleeping in his bed.Granted, he wasn't in it at the time but still…He paid the bill, grabbed his cane, and walked across the street to start some new simulations.

  


Late that afternoon, Isabel woke up.She smiled, realizing that she was still lying in Alex's arms.She knew Alex had given up his quest for her but all the same she suspected he still cared.It meant a lot to her.Carefully, she got off the bed, blowing a kiss to Alex.She tiptoed to the door not wanting to wake Tess but no such luck.As she opened the door Tess slid up next to her, indicating with her head that they should go out in the hall.Isabel barely had time to close the door before Tess spoke."Kyle was here earlier.We didn't want to wake you…" Tess started.

"We?" 

"Max, Michael and I.Kyle says he needs our help to find another sister of his."

"He has another one!?" Isabel whispered, surprised.

"Actually he has five sisters and five brothers," said Max, coming up behind them.

Tess and Isabel jumped."Max, don't do that!" Tess hissed."You scared us to death!"

"Sorry," he said, looking penitent.

"Well, appears we're all rested," said Michael coming around the corner.He tilted his head towards the kitchen and they followed him.Max held Isabel back for a moment.

"Is, are you okay?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

She smiled a little."Max, I'll be fine," she assured him."Now I want to know what all this Kyle sibling stuff is about," she said walking into the kitchen.

"Well," Max began, "I'm not really sure yet.He asked for our help…"

"To find his other sister?" she interrupted.

"I think he knows where she is actually.It sounds more like a rescue.I said we would help, especially after how he and Niyah helped us.But under the condition that he tells us what's going on."

"Maxwell here made his first snap decision," Michael said, proudly wrapping his arm around Max's shoulders.They all laughed at that. 

"What's so funny?" Liz asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing important," Max answered still chuckling, sliding away from Michael's arm.

"What's not important?" Alex walked into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of fruit."And how come Kyle was here earlier?"

"Just something about another sister of his," Tess answered, surprised that Alex had noticed.She'd thought he was asleep.

"He has more sisters?!"Alex asked in disbelief.

"Actually he has several brothers and sisters…"

"WHAT?!"Maria yelled in the doorway, eyes wide with surprise.

Startled, Alex choked on his banana and Michael slapped him on the back.

"Unbelievable!It's like I don't even recognize him anymore!" Liz exclaimed.

"I know what you mean," Tess added softly.

"Well, standing around here is doing no good.I say we go find Kyle and get some answers."Isabel took charge leading the way to the parking lot.They piled into the Evan's Jeep and Maria's Jetta, arriving at Kyle's house in record time.

"Hi, guys, what's the rush?" Kyle asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"You said to find you when we were rested.I'd say it's time we knew what was going on with you," Max answered.

"I said bring Isabel too but of course you'd bring everyone," he muttered as shook his head.Kyle stood back to let them all in, calling to Niyah that they were here.He played the good host, offering drinks and food, getting them comfortably settled in the tiny living room with no chairs.He wasn't sure where to begin or even how to begin."First, um, before I…divulge my life story, I need to ask you one more thing," he said."If I give you 'full disclosure' like you said, I need you to be willing to reveal some things as well."He saw Michael mounting a huge protest."Wait, wait," he said, holding up his hands.Pressing his palms together he continued, "I don't mean tell them about the other four or the King part or any of the royalty stuff…I just mean the alien part, the hybrid part, you know, the powers."He looked at Max.

Max took a breath and glanced at Michael.Isabel caught his eye and nodded.Tess smiled and nodded.

"There's no way you can give me anything more to go on?" Max asked.

Niyah interjected."If we tell you too much we risk other people's safety.It's not just Kyle's story or my story.It's bigger than that."

Max nodded, consenting."That I understand.All right.We'll answer whatever questions we're asked if you can promise the same in return."

Relieved, Kyle nodded.'Well, here goes nothing,' he thought.He took a deep breath and took the plunge."I'm not 100% human," he began.Seeing that they were surprised but listening he continued with a grin."I'm not alien, unless of course you consider any DNA that's not human to be defined as alien.What I mean is, a government branch called Manticore genetically engineered me.I'm mostly human with some animal DNA thrown in."

"Okay, not what I was expecting to hear," Maria commented, blinking in disbelief.

Niyah picked up the story."There were fifteen of us in our group.We were created to be perfect soldiers, spies, and assassins.The training was…for lack of a better word, brutal."

Kyle snorted."Training?Don't you mean torture?" he interjected sarcastically."Colonel Lydecker was in charge and he's got a small problem with power addiction.Anyway," he waved that grim thought away."By the time I was six our group had been reduced to thirteen."

"Damien drowned and Eva was shot," Niyah whispered, her voice tight.She looked up at the group."Training exercises can be deadly."The Roswell group shifted uncomfortably.This was definitely not what any of them had expected to hear this evening.

"Zack, he was the oldest and was trained to be our leader, he decided that we wouldn't take this anymore.The day Eva died he convinced us to escape that night.I planned the escape and he led it," Kyle's voice softened as he lost himself in thought.Niyah took his hand.

"It wasn't your fault you know.Your plan was good.It was Cole's hesitation that killed him."

Kyle nodded."I know but still…So, anyway, twelve of us made it out alive past the perimeter.Zack told us to split up and hide in different major cities.He was the only one who knew where everyone was.I went to New York with Niyah."Everyone was silent.Kyle sat on the floor with his arms around his chest.No one seemed sure of what to say.

"So…what exactly are you capable of?" Tess asked finally.

Niyah answered. "Well, we're sort of suped-up humans.Our genetics allow us to move at speeds that would normally cause severe muscle damage.I myself can sustain a run at 70mph for about twenty minutes.Cheetah DNA," she said, explaining.

"We have excellent night vision, hear things several blocks away, smash through obstacles with minimal damage, heal wounds in a matter of hours, jump 15-20 feet in the air, scale walls, outrun bullets…" Kyle added, " just to name a few."

Tess sat down by him and said shyly, "You could have told me sooner, you know.I mean, that you're Superman."

Kyle cracked up laughing."Yeah, Superman."They all laughed with him.But Kyle's smile faded."I wish it was just the abilities."

"What do you mean?" Max wasn't sure what he meant by that statement.

Kyle looked at the group and sighed."Our brain lacks an amino acid.It's a flaw in our genetic make-up.It causes seizures that can get so violent they'd break your spine.Hurt like hell too.We found that the drug Tryptophan works to curb the seizures but it won't cure them.Only going back to Manticore would do that.We were also given a genetic barcode that grows back no matter how many times its removed."

"You've been removing yours, that's how I found you," Niyah said."How do you handle the pain?"

Kyle laughed, embarrassed."Actually, I passed out last time.Some Superman, huh?"

"Wait, if you've got this amazing strength, why didn't you use it to get us out of that freaky crystal cave situation?" Alex asked."I mean we were running out of air."

"We were under several feet of solid dirt, not to mention all the crystal imbedded everywhere!As previously stated, I'm not Superman."

"So, what do you need from us?Sounds like you're set for anything."Michael couldn't begin to understand why Kyle would want help from the 'dreaded' aliens when it was obvious he already had all the muscle he'd need.

"Well, Brin, that's our sister, she's being held in a facility a few miles from here.The security is minimal on the outside but unbelievably tight inside.Getting in will be only mildly tricky but it's getting out that is almost impossible," Kyle began.

"Brin has been there for some time so it's likely that they've rehabilitated her.We are going to knock her out for safety's sake, which means one of us will have dead weight to carry.That's fine except when we get outside.Like we already said, scaling walls is easy for us but doing it carrying someone is much harder.Also there will be dogs and guards to deal with," Niyah continued.

"What about the alarms and cameras and stuff?" Alex asked.

"We have someone who will be linked to the mainframe to disable those security measures," she answered."But maintaining that level of electronic infiltration is difficult.It may not be possible for him to keep us covered the whole time."

"And Brin's most likely located several floors down.It'll take a while to get to her.Each floor has several simultaneous security procedures to follow," Kyle added, pausing to see what the group thought.

Tess nodded."So you need us to help disable stuff and distract their attention, right?Do some of our 'alien mind warps'?"Tess smirked knowing how much he hated it when she used her powers on him.

"Yeah," Kyle smiled and laughed."If you could distract the guards, Tess, and other personnel, while either Michael or Max comes in with us to disable the locks, then Logan, he's the computer guy, would only have to monitor us instead of actively hacking the system.It would keep us all safer and give us an extra edge."

"But if this is a government facility then wouldn't it be stupid for us to go near it?" Michael questioned.

"Just minimize your power use to disabling locks and infiltrating minds.No energy bursts or walls or anything.We'll do any fighting if its necessary.That should keep you safe."

The group looked at Max.He wasn't sure what to do.It sounded reasonably thought out and it was obvious that they needed help.Once again he nodded his consent."We'll do it if the final plan proves there's no danger to us being discovered by the government," he said slowly.Liz pulled Max a little closer at the thought of him getting caught again.She could sense that he was worried about it too.The White Room has been a terrorizing experience, one that he wasn't sure he could survive a second time.

"Thank you, Max," Kyle said, relief evident in his voice."We're meeting at eight o'clock tonight to finalize the plans for tomorrow."

"You never did say who 'we' was," Maria pointed out.

"'We' is my brother and sister.And of course Logan."

Isabel sat there shaking her head.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I'm just amazed that the dumb jock with the C average turned out to be this super-power guy," she said with a smile.

Niyah burst out laughing."You're joking, right?!A 'C' AVERAGE?!"She was laughing so hard now that tears were forming in her eyes. Kyle blushed beet red.

"Why is that so funny?" Michael wondered out loud, considering his own C average.

Gasping for breath, Niyah replied, "Kyle was engineered to be the strategist of our group."They just looked at her."He's got a genius level IQ. He's the smartest of all of us."Now Kyle rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, brother of mine?" Niyah asked with mock sweetness.

"Oh, shut up," he said between clenched teeth, punching her lightly in the arm.But he couldn't help smiling.It was kind of funny.By now everyone was laughing.It broke any leftover tension in the room.

Tess started cleaning up and Kyle and Max got up to help her.Alex had to leave for his band's rehearsal and Maria left with him since she had to work at the Crashdown soon.She promised to be at the UFO Center as soon as she was done.Isabel didn't want to wait for Max so she offered Michael and Liz a ride home but Liz declined.She wanted another chance to talk to Niyah.

"See you there tonight," Michael called out as he and Isabel left.

Liz sat down next to Niyah."Um, I wanted to say thanks for what you did yesterday.I'm not sure we could have survived if you and Kyle hadn't killed Rath and Nicholas."

"I just wish I could have given you more warning," Niyah replied."I'm sorry that Lonnie got inside your head."

"It's okay.Max healed it."It occurred to Liz how much being around Max must hurt Niyah and she opened her mouth to apologize but Niyah cut her off.

"It's okay, Liz.I'm fine.Losing Zan…was very painful and it aches more everyday but Max isn't Zan.And I know that I'll survive, that I'll be okay.So…don't sweat it.I'm glad you two have each other."Max walked up to them and Niyah smiled."I'm glad to see that no one followed their supposed destiny around here.Looks like you're following your hearts."A little smile pulled at the corner of Max's mouth.He reached out and took Liz's hand, drawing her close.

  


Quietly, Logan entered the hotel room.He hoped Max was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her.After carefully closing the door he realized that there was no one in the bed.Granted, the bed was a disaster, which meant Max must have slept there.He shivered again at the thought.But where was she?Humming a song, Max strolled out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Hey," she called out."Kick ass shower!Sorry about the hot water supply.I couldn't help myself," she said, flashing him a grin, steam billowing out behind her.

"Get some sleep?" he inquired, trying desperately not to stare, setting food on the table as she rummaged through a bag on the bed.

"Mm hmm."She grabbed some clean clothes and went back into the bathroom, cracking the door open so she could talk to Logan."I slept a little, thanks."Actually she slept very little.The bed smelled like Logan, like his subtle cologne.It added to her tossing and turning while she agonized over what Zack had said to her that morning.He loved her!Logan had been right about him but what did this mean?She didn't love him, at least not romantically.Of that she was certain.It seemed to be the only thing she was certain of.Everything had been changing so much lately; Original Cindy moving in, Kendra falling for that cop, Logan walking!

"Glad to hear it.This rescue is bound to wear you out," he said, pulling himself to standing.Max, fully dressed now, stepped out of the bathroom.She watched Logan stand to reach for some things on the dresser and was surprised by how much her heart sped up watching him.Shaking her head to dismiss these aggravating thoughts, she peered into the containers on the table."What's all this?"

"Oh, I thought I'd bring you some dinner.Figured you'd be hungry before the meeting tonight," he answered, settling himself back into his wheelchair.

"Thanks, I'm…"

"Starving?" he cut in."Ouch!" he hollered as a plastic spoon bounced off his head.

"That's what you get for mocking my voracious appetite!" she smirked and dug into the food."Um, sweet and sour tortillas?!What kind of food is this?" she gasped after she bit in.

"I believe the restaurant is called Senor Chow's.Sort of a Southwestern/Chinese thing."

"I can't say it's terrible…but…it's definitely…different," Max finished lamely.

"Good to know."

Max eyed him with suspicion."You're egging me on.What's the dealio here?"

"Me, I'm not doing anything," Logan replied, smiling innocently."Just thought you'd like some food."

They ate in silence for a moment.Despite the jovial start to the meal their thoughts quickly turned to the upcoming meeting.Neither one wanted to bring it up but it was inevitable."Was Kyle able to figure out a safe route?" Logan asked finally.

Max finished her bite."No…well, not at first.We're bringing in some help."

Logan looked at her, incredulous."You're serious?And Zack agreed to this?!"

Max chuckled."Well, he wasn't happy, but if they give us full disclosure then we'll let them in on it.Kyle says they have abilities that can really help.Probably some kind of connection to the facility or something."They ate in silence for a while.

"Max, what if…what if this can't be done safely?"

She looked at him.He had the most penetrating blue eyes.For a moment she felt stuck, pinned like a butterfly by his questioning gaze.She looked down at her food."We'll do what we have to, to get Brin out.We…I promised her I would."They went back to eating in silence.Logan had gotten some chocolate fudge pudding for desert, knowing it was Max's favorite.

"Besides, it not like you always do the safe thing!" Max blurted out suddenly.

"What?"

"You take chances all the time, sometimes very dangerous chances.But that's part of Eyes Only, right?And I don't try to persuade you to stop.I know you're work is important to you," Max was on a full rampage now.She jumped up and started to pace the room."Excuse me for caring about my family but they are all I have, aiight?You have no idea the hell we sent Brin into and I'll be damned if I don't do somethin' about it!"She stopped pacing, her back facing him.She couldn't look at him.She hadn't meant to take it out on him, it was just…She didn't want to look and see the hurt her angry remarks may have caused him.

"I know, Max," he said quietly."I understand."

She took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face him…only to be smacked in the face with glob of brown goo.Surprised, she shrieked, getting some in her mouth.'Mmm, chocolate.Wait!That son of a bitch just flung a spoonful of chocolate pudding at me!!' she fumed.

"Oops…sorry," Logan attempted an apology, trying desperately not to laugh.She was going to kill him.Of that he was certain.

"You know," she said, tilting her head and wiping the chocolate off her face as gracefully as one could in this situation. "This means war."Logan shrugged and scooped up some more of the chocolate pudding, which was all the excuse Max needed.She lunged for the can of whipped cream that was supposed to top off the pudding.

"Wait!!No using superpowers against us mortals!!"

"News flash, Logan.Life ain't fair."And with that the war began.For a guy throwing from an awkward position Logan did have amazing aim.Max fired whipped cream with expert precision, using the occasional glob of chocolate pudding she found on her side of the room.After being thoroughly coated with whipped cream, Logan dove down next to the bed and Max dropped down next to the other side.She heard him swear and instantly panicked, visions of him lying in the hospital running through her mind.

She quickly peered over the top of the bed."Log…" and a few more globs of pudding smacked her in the face.Now this definitely meant war.Sounds of soft laughter sailed over from his side of the bed.'That's it!' she fumed to herself.

Sensing that he was REALLY in trouble, Logan decided to call a truce."We could do this forever, you know."

"So…whatcha suggesting?"

"How about a truce?"

'A truce?In a food fight? You've got to be kidding me!' she shook her head, rolling her eyes."Sure, why not?I'm game."

"Okay, on three we come out unarmed.Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay.One, two…"

Launching herself over the bed she tackled him to the floor, dousing him with the last of the whipped cream.The expression on his face was priceless and Max started giggling.He took off his glasses to wipe them on a dry spot of his sleeve."Well, that's a very interesting version of a truce."

"Come on, Logan, you know I was trained to attack first without letting down my defenses," she teased.

"Is that so?" he questioned solemnly, looking very grave.Suddenly a final spoonful of pudding flew out of nowhere and into her very open and very surprised mouth!She swallowed, blinked, and looked at him.Then she proceeded to do what any self-respecting girl would do in this situation.She attacked him, this time tickling him mercilessly.After a few moments of desperate struggle, Logan screamed for mercy, gasping for breath between his fits of laughter.

"Surrender?" she asked, out of breath.

"Yes! Absolutely!!" he panted, smiling.

'He's under me,' her annoying brain noticed.Max realized that Logan was lying trapped under her."Good," she replied to his admission of her superiority.She knew she should move but not a single function in her body paid the least attention to her brain.That intoxicating, addicting smell of his was so much stronger, mixed with that delicious chocolate…'Get a grip, Max!'

"You okay?" Logan asked.That question got through to her fogged brain.

"Yeah, fine," she said jumping up."Let's get you off this floor."

"You're still mad."

"About what? About the mission?" she asked harshly, turning away.

"If you don't tell me what it is, I can't fix it."

"Fix what?" Max sighed and sat on the bed.She dared to look at him and found herself drawn into those brilliant blue eyes, those hopeful eyes.It dawned on her what it was that she saw in them.It was what she saw in Zack's eyes earlier that morning."What do you expect me to do?I don't do emotional comfort stuff.Its like, when Lydecker trained us he turned on a switch called Emotional Unavailablility or somethin'.So I…I can't."She stormed towards the bathroom to take another shower.Her mind was whirling. 'If I could've, I'd have comforted Zack, said something to make him feel better.But I just…flinched.Even after the sacrifice he made for me, that's all I can give him, a flinch.Damn him for wanting more.Damn Logan for wanting more.But this time I want to give him more.But I can't.I wish I just didn't give a damn about anything.'Her head hurt.

"Can't what?"Logan asked softly from his sitting position.

"I can't be the things you want me to be.I'm no angel, not like you."She turned slowly towards him.He held his hand out to her.

"Help me up?"

She walked over to him and took his hand.As she pulled him up, she slipped on some pudding and fell down in a tumbled heap onto the bed, landing on top of him again.Max froze, scared.Her heart pounded and she could feel Logan's heart pounding too.She felt him bend his head towards hers and felt his breath tickling her ear.She was totally paralyzed.The phrase 'Gotta blaze' jumped frantically through her head, her usual reaction when things got too tight.

"But, Max," he whispered, "You already are the things I want you to be."

Max couldn't breathe.'What's wrong with you, girl?!Don't let this happen!'Logan slowly moved his arms around her, holding her close."Max," he breathed into her hair.'She's ten years younger then you, Logan.Keeping her near you endangers her life!' the words warred in his head.

As the inches between them became centimeters, Max looked up into his eyes, her fingers tracing his lips.He knew he couldn't stop this anymore and didn't want to.Max closed her eyes.Such an act of surrender from Max shook Logan to his soul.He gave up fighting and kissed her gently.He felt his body react clear down to his toes!Max kissed back, harder, demanding more of this sweet, electric torture.She hadn't realized just how badly she wanted this, needed it.Passion quickly built between them, threatening to drown them both.Neither one could get enough of the other.

Then Max sat up fast and Logan recognized the caged animal look on her face, the terror in her eyes."I…I…" she stuttered, and then bolted for the front door.

"Please don't run away," Logan said softly.Max froze, her hand on the doorknob."Almost from the beginning, you felt safe with me.I was a place you would come to feel secure and cared for.Please don't leave, not now, not like this," he said as he stood up, taking a few steps towards her.Her heart ached, her lips still alive from that kiss.But Brin was counting on her.So was Zack.Zack!She couldn't do this, not now.With a half choked sob she ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Zack had managed to sleep most of the afternoon

Zack had managed to sleep most of the afternoon.His body desperately needed the rest.He stood and worked out the kinks from sleeping on a hard surface.He'd chosen to sleep in one of the UFO displays, knowing that the UFO Center was closed and he wouldn't be bothered.He wanted to find Max and the others but it was only 18:23 hours, an hour and a half left before the meeting.'Well, might as well go get some food,' he thought.

He jogged across the street to the Crashdown, noting a couple walking into the alleyway.It was obvious how in love they were by the way they were huddled together, whispering to each other, doing that whole nauseating 'see-into-each-other's-souls' bit.The dark haired boy touched the girl's long brown hair with such reverence.Zack stopped up short, a sharp pain stabbing through him at the thought that those two could have been him and Max.'There's still a chance…but you are NOT going to think about that until later!' he chastised himself.He decided to eat quickly and get back to the UFO Center to mentally prepare himself for the meeting.

  


Max ran down the street until her lungs burned.She didn't know where to go except to Kyle's.She pounded on his door, desperate to get away from Logan's sad voice begging her to stay.Kyle answered the door, looking worried and confused.

"Max, what's going on?!" he said, shocked by her appearance.

Max suddenly felt very foolish and very aware of her splattered appearance."I had a…food fight…and I, need a shower."

"You lost, right?" Kyle said, ushering her in.She looked at him, bewildered."The food fight?It looks like you lost."

"Um, no, actually I won."

Niyah and Tess walked into the room."Oh my god, girl, what the hell?"Niyah began.

Kyle cut her off."Food fight.Hey, Tess, this is another sister of mine, Max.And Max, this is Tess."

Tess smiled."Nice to meet you.Um, the shower's this way.Do you want some clean clothes?I think you'd fit mine."

"Thanks, yeah, I'm a mess."

"I'll just get your clothes washed then," Kyle said."After your shower, of course," he paused."Are you sure your okay?"

Max took the clothes Tess offered and nodded."Yeah, I'm cool, thanks."

After the bathroom door closed, the three looked at each other in amazement.Tess wasn't sure what to make of this."So, that's Max?" Somehow she'd expected her to be a 'him'.

"Yeah and I have no idea why she looked like that or why she'd be in a food fight," Kyle answered, a perplexed expression on his face.Tess was amused.

"Actually, I'm more interested in knowing who she was in a food fight with," Niyah added laughing softly.Tess nodded."Whoever it was it looked like fun."

  


At 20:00 hours the aliens and their human entourage entered the UFO Center and went downstairs to the meeting room.Kyle and his siblings were already there, waiting for them.The two groups stood looking at each other, studying one another and gauging the possibilities.Zack recognized the couple from the alley as Max Evans and Liz.Kyle decided to break the ice.

"Okay, well, here we all are.This might take a while so let's get comfortable."

"Logan's not here yet," Niyah pointed out.Kyle and Niyah looked at Max.

"What?I haven't seen him since supper," she retorted.Niyah failed to hide her chuckle, now that the food fight opponent was known and Max glared at her.Zack frowned, noting the exchange.

"We need to start.Do you know if he's coming?"

"Not a clue."

"Fine, then we'll start anyway," Kyle began."The purpose here tonight is to meet each other and see if an agreement can be reached for us to work together to help our sister Brin."Kyle saw Zack's angry look when he said Brin's name.He rushed on, "I suggest that I introduce everyone and give an overview.You guys can grill each other however you want after that, deal?"Both groups nodded."Okay, these are my siblings, Zack, Max, and you already know Niyah.And these are my friends, Michael, Maria, Alex, Tess, Isabel, Liz, and Max," he paused."Shit.We have two Maxes.This will get confusing."He scratched his head."Um, how about you go by Evans for awhile?" he asked Max Evans, who nodded."Okay, so he's Evans and she's Max.Got it?Good.Niyah and I already told you about some of the Manticore history so I guess that leaves the Roswell history.Its not really my story so, Evans, you want this one?"

Max Evans nodded and looked at the X-5s."We know that you four are genetically engineered humans," he paused.At this statement Zack shot a scathing look at Kyle. "Well, we are…Isabel, Tess, Michael and myself…are genetically engineered human/alien hybrids," he started.

"Yeah, right," Max interrupted.

"No, they are," Niyah firmly interjected."He's telling the truth."Max and Zack looked at her in surprise.This was not what they'd expected.

Max Evans continued."We have certain powers, abilities that came with our alien DNA.Kyle believes that these might help you rescue your sister safely."He paused to see if they had any questions.

Max shook her head in disbelief.What a waste of time!Zack looked on in amazement."This was the big disclosure?!" he said quietly, looking at Kyle.He didn't believe this for one second.

"Ah, to hell with explanations!" Michael said, stretching out his hand to release energy.The display next to Zack exploded!Quickly, Tess stretched out her hand and rebuilt the display, the pieces whirling together seamlessly.

"Wow," Max exclaimed."That's cool!"

"Actually," Kyle replied."Those aren't the powers they'll use." He looked at Max Evans urging him to explain.

"We can open locks with the touch of a hand, and um, Tess can make people see things that aren't there…" Max Evans started.

"Or not see things that are there," she interjected.

Kyle took over again."These are the two powers we'll use.They are undetectable so none of the hybrids will be in jeopardy of discovery."

Max and Zack looked at each other.They had the same thought.If Manticore got their hands on alien DNA… "It's too risky, bringing alien DNA close to Lydecker," Zack stated pulling Kyle aside.

"But they would be safe from him and with Logan keeping the security cameras busy they won't even be detected," Kyle started.

"You weren't just at Manticore, stuck in that torture room, being grilled about the X-5's, Kyle!" Zack's voice rose with every word."You have no idea how desperate Lydecker is getting.He needs to find us now!He made me think that Max had come for me so I'd spill, had me 'die' so I could escape and lead him to the others.No!They don't go anywhere near the Compound."He jabbed his finger at the aliens.

At the mention of the Compound Max Evans went white.Michael looked at him and Liz grabbed his hand.

"Compound?" Isabel started, getting angry."You didn't say anything about the Compound, Kyle!"

"You know this facility?" Niyah asked.

"Yes, Max was held there last year.The FBI had a Special Unit and they've been after aliens for years.They caught my brother and took him there and…" she looked at him, tears forming in her eyes."We were lucky to get him out when we did."

Max Evans sat down and put his arms around his body, a look of terror on his face."I can't help you, Kyle," he whispered, his body trembling."I can't go back there.I can't."

"No one's asking you to, Maxwell," Michael said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Liz sat next to Max Evans, holding him, while Alex took Isabel's hand.Maria could see that things might unravel here."So, let me get this straight.You need Tess to mess with their heads, this Logan guy to fuck with the cameras and alarms, and the four of you will go in all bad-ass with Space Boy here so he can unlock everything for you, right?That's the basic idea?" Maria asked.

"Yes," Niyah replied."Michael's not involved other then to unlock the doors for us upon entry and egress."

"Michael," Max Evans said standing up, "you can't be the one to go.I'm the one with the shield and healing abilities."

"Right, and I'm the trigger happy aggressor who might blast the first enemy I see.You forget, Maxwell, that I've already entered that Compound and brought you out safely.I shifted my fingerprints, infiltrated successfully, and brought you out alive.Oh, not to mention that I'm your second and in charge of your safety."

The two boys stared at each other as every one waited quietly.Zack could see the power play here.There was more to this group then they were telling."Nasedo was with you then," Max Evans said softly.

"Yeah, and then I needed him since I didn't have much control over my powers.Its different now."

"Alright, this is getting us nowhere," Kyle interjected.Pressing his palms together he continued, "First, are you going to help us?" The aliens nodded."Okay, second, do you agree to our plan, no last minute hero shit?As in Zack is the CO and you follow whatever he says," he said this specifically for Michael.Again they nodded.

"Can't either of you help?" Max indicted Isabel and Max Evans.

"We'll add our energy to Tess' while she's in their heads.She can't do something this big alone," Isabel responded.

"Okay, so we have an agreement.That part's done.Let's move on to the plan," Kyle said dryly."We have a detailed blueprint of the Compound but since you were there last year how about you help us to plan the route?" he asked Michael.

Michael, Kyle, Zack, Max Evans, and Liz all started plotting out the best route.Niyah, Tess and Isabel began organizing a schedule of the rescue.Max, Maria and Alex offered to make a list of what would be needed for the mission.They'd worked at it for ten minutes before Logan came walking in leaning on his cane.Niyah noticed he was clean, with no evidence whatsoever of the food fight.Logan acknowledged the newcomers.

"Where were you?" Zack demanded.

"Contrary to current appearance it takes me a little longer to get places then most of you," Logan bit out.Max couldn't believe it!He'd just been late, which Logan was never late, and he'd blamed it on his disability which was something he NEVER let slow him down or at least never admitted slowed him down.Why would he say that?!

Kyle jumped in, "Everyone, this is Logan.Logan, this is Max Evans, Isabel, Maria, Michael, Liz, Tess, and Alex.Michael will be coming with us to help on the mission.The rest of them are here to plan.They, ah, have been to the Compound before," he explained.

Logan nodded, "Well, I better get to those computer simulations.Kyle, fill me in when you have a definite plan."And with that he walked into Brody's lab and shut the door.

"Wow, is he always that friendly or is it just us?" Maria quipped.

"He's always that friendly," Zack replied, staring at the closed door. 

"Back to work people!We need to get this done," Kyle announced.

"Oh please, you sound like my boss, Normal," Max said rolling her eyes.

"Your boss's name is Normal?" Max Evans asked her.

"Yeah but he definitely isn't," she replied, "Isn't normal that is."

"Got it," said Liz."Why aren't we telling Logan about the alien stuff?"

"Because we aren't," Zack replied, turning a pointed look towards Max and Kyle.

For the next hour they nailed down a strong plan.It was one of the original plans that Kyle had thought up but now with the alien help it looked pretty secure.The X-5's breathed a sigh of relief.This could work!

"And so we'll meet here tomorrow night, 22:30 hours," Zack finished.

"Sounds as solid as its going to get," Max added.

"Great, someone go tell Mr. Cranky Computer guy about the plan so the rest of us can go home and sleep, seeing that its now 1am or 01:00 hours for all you soldiers in the room."Maria was tired and didn't have patience for this.

"Excuse me?" Zack started."This is a serious operation…"

"Oh, I know.It's always a 'serious operation'.But I've been dragged through one catastrophe after another, especially in the last week.You may be saving your sister, which is noble and great and all that, but last week I helped save the world from global alien infection.So don't get me started.I know more about running from the government and crazy rescue attempts then you could imagine.Don't try to impress me with your 'serious mission' when I'm seriously tired."Maria stomped up the stairs to leave."Coming Space Boy?" she hollered behind her. 

Michael grinned and chuckled to himself as he followed her out.Isabel, Alex and Liz started to go but stopped when Max Evans turned to Zack.

"We've had a really hard week…in a particularly difficult year.Last night we killed three aliens who came here to kill us.We haven't slept much and I can't say we're all in an emotional place to handle another crazy battle.This plan had better work.Michael and Kyle better be safe.I'm sorry to be abrupt but that is just the way it is right now," he turned back towards the stairs."I just…thought you should know."He left with Liz to go back to her place.

The X-5's stood there for a moment, taking in the reality of this crazy situation.Tess sat in the corner waiting for Kyle."Here's the plan.Gonna go tell him?" Kyle asked Zack finally, handing him the paper they'd written on.

Zack shook his head."He asked for you."

Kyle looked at Tess."It should just be a second."She nodded and tucked her feet under her, getting comfortable.Kyle went into Brody's computer area.

Logan looked up when Kyle entered."Heard some yelling out there.Zack getting out of control?"

Kyle smiled."Actually it was Maria putting Zack in his place."

Logan's eyebrows went up."That little thing?Wow."

Kyle sat next to him."There's a lot more to this Roswell group then meets the eye.I've only recently been admitted to the Club though I can't say I'm thrilled about it.Keeps landing me in trouble," he mused."Here's the plan you asked for.We finally got it nailed down."

"Is it safe?" Logan looked at Kyle intently.

"Yes.I mean, there are always variables, unplanned for occurrences but for the most part its solid.The best we've come up with so far."

Logan took the plan and looked it over.He noticed Kyle was staring at him."What?"

"You're in love with her aren't you?You both are."

Logan stared at the computer screen."Is it that obvious?"

Kyle chuckled."Right, none of my business.Got it.But I have to ask, did you and Max have a food fight today?And did she really win?"

Logan smirked and wiped his hands across his face."Yes, we did and she only won because she cheated.We called a truce but she still fired."

"Attack first with your guard up," Kyle murmured.

"And that's the very excuse she used to justify her cheating."

Chuckling, Kyle got up to leave."If you have any questions you can reach me at my home.Dad's out on a date so…" he turned back to Logan."You know, I understand."

"Understand what?"

"I've been there, been the guy she should be with.Liz should have been with me.It made more sense, it kept her safe, but she's in love with Evans, always was."Kyle bit his lip."Anyway.Just thought you could use some hope.Zack is Max's brother, at least that's how she sees him."Kyle could see that he'd overstepped the bounds.Logan's face was set, expressionless."Sorry, I'll just go."

Once Kyle closed the door behind him he noticed that only Tess was left in the meeting room."Where did everyone go?"

"Niyah went to our house to work on something and I'm not sure where Zack or Max went.They just left."

Kyle sat down next to Tess.So much had happened in the past two days.There were things he wanted to tell her, truths about his past, about his 'family', about how he felt about her but he didn't know where to start.He'd never been good with words anyway.Gently, Tess covered Kyle's hand with hers.She smiled up at him and leaned her head on his chest.Kyle slipped his arm around her.

"Let's get you home.You're tired," he said helping her to her feet.

"No, Kyle.Not yet.I wanted you to know that I'm glad I can help you with this."

Kyle smiled at her."Just don't use that mind crap on me!" he grinned, pulling her towards the door.

"No, of course not," she grinned back.She followed him out of the UFO Center.'Tell him!' her mind screamed.They got into his car and started to drive home."Kyle…"

"Yeah?"

"I…" she looked at her hands."I also wanted you to know that…um…"

Kyle stopped the car and looked at her.Taking her hand in both of his he said, "Tess, whatever it is just say it.You can trust me."

Tess looked at him.'He has such amazing blue eyes,' she thought.She cleared her throat nervously.Kyle frowned, concerned.Tess was never nervous.She always flustered him with her dominating personality.Maybe she was still freaked out about this Manticore thing."Um, I wanted you to know that I'm worried about you doing this mission…and not coming back."

"Why wouldn't I come back, aside from the obvious death possibility?"

"Well, you've connected to your family now.I know what it's like to feel disconnected and alone and…maybe you'll want to go be with them."She looked down again.

Slowly it dawned on Kyle.She didn't want him to go.She wanted him to stay.With her."Why do you want me to stay?"He had to hear her say it.

"Because, because…" Oh, those blue eyes of his!She didn't know how to say this without sounding too strong or too desperate.So she kissed him instead.She kissed him hard, demanding, needing.He kissed her back with the same fervor.He'd wanted to do this for so long now.He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.Finally needing air, she pulled back.

"Wow," he said quietly."Not what I was expecting."

She bit her lip to keep it from trembling.Maybe she'd misread the kiss.Maybe it wasn't what she thought, what she'd hoped for.Kyle saw the tears in her eyes and touched her face.He gently tucked the hair behind her ear and wiped away her tears, softly kissing each eyelid.He kissed her once more, this time slower and tender.When he pulled back to look at her she was smiling.

"I feel the same way, Tess, and I'm coming back.I'm staying here with you.I promise.This is where my life is."He pulled her close, kissing her a final time before driving the rest of the way home.

  


As soon as Kyle shut the door Logan bowed his head and rested it in his hands.He'd worked so hard to keep Max out of his mind and to concentrate only on the simulations.Earlier, when Max had run out, he'd just stood there, unmoving, unable to feel anything, unable to think.When it finally hit him that she'd turned him down, that she'd never allow them to be together, he'd wept.He, Logan Cale, sarcastic cyber-journalist and wealthy socialite, cried for an hour, his heart breaking.He hadn't cried when Val had left him because it hadn't hurt that much.He'd never loved anyone like he loved Max.He wasn't sure he was strong enough to see her at the meeting.

And then the anger set in.How dare he let her destroy him like this!?He was tougher than that; he was a survivor!He marched into the bathroom, took a shower, dressed and felt ready to conquer the meeting.But when he touched the doorknob he remembered her standing here two hours earlier, refusing him, running from him.Suddenly, his legs gave out.He couldn't walk, stand, or even move.He didn't care if he did.His body ached with the knowledge that she didn't want him.'Just breathe, Logan, just breathe.'So that's what he did, he lay on the floor and breathed.It was already eight o'clock by the time he snapped out of it.He dragged himself up to standing and willed himself to walk again.Forcing one foot in front of the other he made his way to the car and into the UFO Center.But now, in the lab with everyone gone, he gave in again to the pain.He sat there, holding his head, breathing.

"Why do I know this has something to do with Max?" Zack asked, appearing next to him.

"Jesus!" Logan jumped."You just had to do that!"

Zack simply looked at him, taking a seat in the chair Kyle had recently vacated.

"What do you want?" Logan snapped.

"The same thing you do…Max."

"She's all yours," he bit out through clenched teeth.The computer screen changed as Logan began to put in data from the plan in front of him.

"What are you talking about?"This wasn't the response Zack had expected to hear.

Logan paused his hands on the keyboard."Real simple, Zack.She doesn't want me so she's all yours," he said bitterly.

Zack sat there quietly as Logan typed."Does this have anything to do with you being late tonight?"Logan kept typing and ignored him."Fine, whatever.Let me know if the plan works or not."He got up to leave.

"Yes, that's why I was late," Logan blurted out.Zack stopped and looked at him. "I lost track of time after…"

Zack's heart stopped at the mention that something had happened between those two.'After what? A kiss, sex, what?'He wasn't sure he really wanted to know but he asked anyway. "After…what?"

"After she left.She left because she didn't want to stay.She'll probably go off with you to Canada now."

Zack's heart pounded at the thought of Max leaving Logan.For him!Would she really leave Seattle?They both sat in silence for a moment."Did she transfuse you at the hospital, is that why you're walking?"Logan nodded and started typing again.Zack got up to leave again.

When he reached the door Logan called out, "Just because she doesn't want me doesn't mean I'll let you win that easily."And Zack left Logan alone to complete the simulations.

  
Roswell, Day Four 

** **

Brody couldn't sleep.He looked at the clock and saw it was only 4:21am!Groaning, he dragged himself out of bed.He peeked in on his daughter Sydney to make sure she was all right.He still wasn't used to her cancer being gone.It had been such a miracle!He'd felt so guilty that his cancer had been healed during his abduction and that he couldn't find the aliens to save his daughter.But, somehow, God had heard his prayers and healed her anyway.He was so lucky to have this beautiful little angel in his life.

He ate a little and decided to check on things over at his lab.He was still trying to pin down some proof of his missing hour last week.He showered quickly and changed into something warm knowing it would be brisk outside at this hour.As he jogged to the UFO Center, he ran the list in his head again of the reasons to fall out of love with Maria Deluca but the list didn't seem to be working.When he walked into his lab he was shocked to see Logan asleep in his chair.And where was the guy's wheelchair?Carefully he shook Logan's shoulder."Ah, Logan, wake up.I don't think you really want to sleep here."

Logan stirred, rubbed his eyes, and put on his glasses."I'm sorry.I didn't mean to fall asleep.I just lost track of time again," he smirked."And I don't mean in an abduction sort of way.I've just had a lot on my mind."

"I understand.But I actually need to do some research and I think you need a bed."

"Right, I'll be off," Logan stood up, taking his cane and he walked towards the door.

"So, its not a permanent paralysis?" Brody asked, indicating the lack of a wheelchair.

"Oh, no, I've been getting a lot better.The chair is just for when I'm tired."

"I see.Well, rest up.And I'd love to talk to you later."

"Of course."Logan left Brody to his work, heading for the car and hoping that Max was anywhere but in his hotel room.

  


At 7:00 am Michael woke up.He had to be to the Crashdown by 7:30 to cook.But looking at Maria sleeping curled up in his arms made getting out of bed all the more torturous.He kissed the top of her head, tracing her face with his finger."I love you," he whispered and then slipped out to go shower.A smile slowly crept across Maria's face before she rolled over and fell back asleep.

Michael arrived at the Crashdown feeling tired and groggy despite the shower.This was not a good sign, seeing as he had a big rescue to pull off tonight and using his powers always took a lot of energy.Maybe he could nap later.Liz was setting up the tables in the main restaurant.

"Maria's still sleeping?" she asked.

"Yeah.Are you gonna be okay in there or should I call her?"

"No, no, I'm fine.Let her sleep," she replied as she started the coffee.Michael turned on the kitchen appliances, heating the grill, and began mixing batter and cracking eggs.

"Max upstairs?"

Liz smiled, "Yeah, asleep, I think."

They continued their morning routine, opening the doors at 8:00 am.There were never many customers on Sunday mornings and Liz was grateful.She was too tired to deal with much today.Max had been so unnerved by his memories of the White Room that Liz had stayed up until 3:00 am, talking to him and comforting him.They'd finally fallen asleep around 3:30, her arms wrapped protectively around him. 

It was 10:00 am when someone surprised her by covering her eyes from behind."Max," she squealed, turning around to kiss him.

"Morning," he replied pulling her into a tight embrace.

"All right, knock it off!Liz, I got two orders up!" Michael quipped, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, ruining the intimidating glare he was trying to maintain.The door chimed and in walked Alex, Isabel, Kyle, and Tess.They sat in their usual booth and to everyone's amazement, Tess and Kyle were holding hands, even after they sat down!Now this was a new development!

  


Max sat on a rock facing east.She planned on watching the sunrise since she'd heard it was particularly beautiful over the desert.She let her mind go blank, the way she'd been taught at Manticore in order to focus on a mission.Her thoughts were too painful lately.She heard someone approach in the dark.

"Max," Zack called out softly.

"Up here," she replied.'So much for solitude.'

He settled up on the rock next to her.Yawning, he swiped his hands through his hair and stretched out on the rock.

"You should sleep.I'll keep a lookout," Max said staring of at the horizon.

"Have you ever seen so many stars at once?" he asked.

She smiled and laid down on the rock next to him."No."

"I heard the sunrise over the desert is breathtaking."

"Me too.That's why I came out here."'That and I needed a break!' she thought wryly.

Zack looked over at her.He hadn't consciously sought her out.He'd been walking around, sorting through the craziness in his head, and his feet had led him to her.That must mean something.'Don't start this up!You have a mission.Focus on that and ask her later!'But he knew his thoughts were on the losing side of the battle with his heart.He needed to know."Max?" he began.She looked back at him."Once we get Brin out, would you come with us?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere, somewhere safe, safe for all of us.Would you come with me?"

Max shifted.This conversation was getting uncomfortable.She saw that look in his eyes again, that need, that hope.She knew she didn't want to get into this."I don't know," she said finally.She sat up and looked at the horizon again.

Zack sat up slowly, watching her.Carefully he reached out and touched her hair."Please, Max, come with me when this is done."

Max stared at her hands.She didn't want to hurt him.She cared about him very much, but not like he wanted her to."Zack, I…I…"

Zack quickly pulled his hand away and stood up, his back facing her."Just say it, Max.You don't love me, you can never love me, and I'll always just be your 'big brother'," he spat out bitterly.He was breathing hard.He willed her not to repeat what he'd just said, silently begging her to negate it.

Max sat looking out east for a moment.She made her decision and stood up next to him.Turning Zack around to face her she saw the tears on his cheeks.She reached up and gently wiped them off, her hand lingering on his face.She pulled him down into a soft kiss.Zack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.After a moment, Max stepped away."I just wanted you to see how I felt."

Zack nodded sadly.The kiss had been nice but it wasn't the passionate kiss of two people in love.He'd been right.She cared about him a lot but Max would never be in love him.She pulled him down next to her."Sleep, Zack.I'll wake you when the sun comes up."He smiled a little at her, put his head in her lap and fell sound asleep.

  


By 11:00 am Logan woke up ravenous.He hadn't eaten much in the past two days.Having Zack around tended to make him lose his appetite.He got up and walked carefully to the shower.His head pounded with a hang over.When he'd gotten back to his room last night, he'd found it clean and empty, no trace of the food fight or that Max had ever been there.He was certain the damage bill would be huge.He'd hoped that Max wouldn't be there but having it seem like she was never there at all was too much.He gave in to his pain and drank all the alcohol the mini bar provided.He'd never drunk alcohol to kill pain before and he was finding out why.It didn't kill anything, except brain cells and it made him feel like shit.He knew he needed to get some food and coffee. 

After showering and dressing he got into his car and drove to the Crashdown.'Nothing like greasy diner food to settle my nausea.'As he walked in he noticed that some of the group from last night were eating there.Then he heard his name called.

"Logan!" Brody said, running up to him."Come sit with me.I want you to meet somebody," he dragged Logan over to where he'd been eating with Maria.

"Oh, hey," Maria nodded rather unenthusiastically."The computer guy."

"You already met?" Brody asked confused.

"Ahhh, yeah.I'm sorry about being rude yesterday.I wasn't really feeling quite like myself," Logan hoped the apology would work, since he couldn't judge how it sounded between the pounding and throbbing in his head.

She waved her hand."Not a problem, its forgotten.And you look like you need some coffee.I'll be right back," she said jumping up to get him a cup.

"You don't have to…" Logan began.

"Nonsense.It's fine.I work here."

"Isn't she great?" Brody asked once she was out of earshot.Logan nodded carefully as he sat down."She's always like that, helpful and sweet," Brody sighed."But I'm just a weird old bloke and she'd never look twice at me, right?"Logan smiled at that."I mean, she knows about my abductions and we're really good friends but," he nodded his head towards the kitchen, "she's in love with that guy Michael who, in my opinion, treats her very poorly.I don't understand it."

He shut up as Maria approached the table."One cup of coffee and one menu," she said, handing the items to Logan.He wondered how she felt about Michael helping with this very dangerous mission but figured he'd ask her later.She plopped down in the seat next to Brody, her body pressed against his in the small space.

"Logan, would you like to come over to the Center after breakfast and help me with the study I'm doing?" Brody asked him.He was nervous.Maria had never sat this close to him and it was definitely affecting him!If he didn't leave soon everyone might see just how badly his body desired Maria.

"You and your experiments.What's this one about?" Maria teased.

"Um, the hour I lost last week," Brody said with an apologetic smile, scooting away from her ever so slightly.

"Well, I hope you can help him, otherwise he'll obsess," she smiled at Logan."I gotta get ready for my shift.Later, Brody."She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.Brody watched her prance away, an expression of wonder on his face.Logan chuckled at his obvious infatuation.

"Sure, I'll come take a look later," Logan replied as his food arrived.

"Huh, oh thanks, mate.See you then," and he walked out in a daze.

Maria approached Logan's table after Brody had gone."You're not really an abductee, are you?It's all for the sake of the bio-engineered-soldier thing, right?"

He smiled."Right.I've seen some strange things but I can't say I believe that aliens would really care enough about us to abduct us."

"Good.Just checking," she smiled and paused."I have to know, is there any reason why the Manticore women are built to look like supermodels?"

Logan chuckled, "I have no idea why they all look so…amazing but it does seem to be the pattern.But just the women?Don't like the look of Zack or Kyle?"

"Oh please, Kyle's just…Kyle, and I don't do that suped-up jock look.I prefer the tortured-messy-I-had-a-difficult-childhood-bad-boy thing," tossing her head towards Michael. 

At that Logan laughed out loud.Kyle slid into the seat across from him as Maria walked off."So, the plan works?"

Logan finished his bite of food and nodded."Yes, I think it does.I can give you and Zack a full review whenever you want.That is after I finish looking at an experiment of Brody's," he added with a wry smirk.

"Okay, well, I'm going home.Call me."Kyle left with Tess and Max Evans.

Isabel and Alex had finished eating and were drinking coffee, finally enjoying a moment of quiet since he got back from Sweden."I wanted to thank you for the other night," Alex said, looking at her."I know it was really hard on you but you saved me, you stood up to Lonnie for me.Thanks."

"Yeah," Isabel looked at her hands. "Well, I haven't been the best friend to you lately.This whole situation keeps demanding so much of you and I never have a chance to return the favor."

"I consider my life saved as a definite return on the favor.Don't worry, Isabel."She looked at him, confused."You'll pull through this ordeal too.You always do."

She smiled nervously and fidgeted with her hands.She was thinking of how Grant's body had looked lying dead, how he had desperately fought with the Gandarium queen inside him to save her life, just one more casualty of this alien struggle.Alex knew she was thinking about Grant and he was surprised at the lack of jealousy he felt.He realized that his Sweden trip had been his saving grace.It had given him time to think and organize his life.He'd known that Isabel would always have a huge part of his heart but that didn't mean he had to pine over her.He'd met a beautiful Swedish girl and they'd clicked.It was amazing, having the ability to love and be loved without the alien threat hovering.He'd been able to let his need for Isabel go, at least for now.He truly felt bad that Isabel had been through so much pain in the past week so he'd gone out of his way to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry that you lost Grant.I know he meant a lot to you.If you ever decide to talk about it, I'm here.I'll always be here for you Isabel, no matter where we go or how our lives change.You know that, right?"

Isabel reached over and hugged him."What would I do without you, Alex?I can't thank you enough."'And I'll never be able to show you just how much you mean to me,' she thought.She loved him.She always had but it wasn't easy for her to show that.Friendship was simpler, safer, and this way Alex could have a life of his own.

  


Max and Zack finally reached the Crashdown.They'd stayed out on the rock for hours after watching the sunrise, just sitting in silence and enjoying the beauty of the desert.An agreement was reached between them, an understanding.Max knew she could never do things Zack's way.She'd left Manticore so she could live a normal life and Zack finally seemed to accept it.He didn't like it but he would accept it and would help her when she needed it.She in turn would help him as she always had.

Eventually, their stomachs got the better of them and they went into town to seek out some food.Logan thought he might throw up his breakfast when he saw them walk in together.He studied his coffee cup intensely, finding it immensely interesting.

"Need a refill?" Liz asked quietly.Logan looked up at her, the pain barely masked in his eyes.She sat down next to him."Need to talk?" she asked gently.He looked at her, his expression now masked.She nodded."Well, if you change your mind, you can find me here anytime."She got up and continued her waitress rounds.

Max and Zack sat at the table with Logan.No one said anything as a waitress put menus down for the newcomers.Taking a deep breath Zack asked, "Do you think our plan works?"

Logan looked at him, avoiding having to look at Max."Yes."

"Any particulars we should know about?"

"Thought you'd have that all figured out.You usually do."

"I usually don't need outside help," Zack retorted.

"Right.Well, lucky me that you needed it this time," he sighed, sarcasm dripping from each word."With Michael disabling the locks onsite I can focus more completely on overall monitoring and camera disruption.If he does everything correctly I won't have to bother with disabling any alarms, since tampering with those can be extremely tricky, and probably would get you caught, too many firewalls.If your plan goes smoothly, there should be no detection and no need for confrontation.If something goes wrong, which seems to be a thing with you guys, having Michael onsite will increase your chances of getting out of there, if he's as good as he says he is."

"He is," said Kyle, sliding two chairs over for Niyah and himself."I saw you two headed this way and figured we could get this organized now," he explained.

Logan nodded."Anyway, this plan is possible."The X-5s looked at each other, relief and hope on their faces.Brin would be freed tonight, one more of them safe from Lydecker!

"What's the plan after we get her out?" Niyah asked the others, taking a bite of Max's food.

Logan abruptly stood up, taking his cane."I'll leave you to it," he said and began walking to the cash register.Zack glared after him.

"Logan!" Max called after him.He ignored her and kept walking.

Niyah raised one eyebrow."Okay, what I say wrong?"

Max heaved a sigh and wiped her face."Nothing.And as for what the plan is after tonight…I have to get back to Seattle.My boss, Normal, probably fired my ass by now.I'll need to get my bum job back and check on Original Cindy," she groaned softly."I forgot to call her."

"Who's that?" Kyle asked. 

"My roommate and best girlfriend."

"Oh.Well, I plan to stay here.I mean, this is my home.I grew up here.I have a dad and friends and," he paused, "and a girlfriend," he finished with a small smile.

Zack dug into his food."I'm off to Canada with Brin and Niyah, if you'll come," he said to Niyah."You two can do what you want but its safer out of this country.Lydecker has a harder time reaching us outside the USA."

"Yeah, I'll come.I've no reason to stick around anymore.I did what I came to do," Niyah replied exchanging a look with Kyle.Her eyes were sad, knowing she would leave all connections to Zan behind.

"It's settled then," Max said, taking a bite."Just leave a contact number this time," she added, eyeing Zack.He smiled and nodded, his mouth full.

  


Logan slammed open the door to his hotel room.He knew he was supposed to be at the UFO Center looking at Brody's experiment but he was in no mood to talk to Brody, to talk to anyone for that matter.He couldn't stand sitting there listening to Max say she would leave with Zack.He'd had to run away from that.'You are such a coward, Logan!'He paced the room angrily, trying to work out his frustration.

The door flew open and Max stormed in, spoiling for a fight."What the hell was that?!" she demanded.Logan stopped and glared at her."That was the rudest thing I've ever seen you do!"

"Sorry.So which is it, Canada or Mexico?"

"What!?"

"Or maybe Europe?"

"What the fuck are you talkin' about, Logan?What do foreign countries have to do with you running off like that?"

Logan just glared at her.She walked right up to him until they were practically nose to nose."I am sick of this territorial bullshit between you and Zack so tell me, what the hell is going on?" she asked, her voice quiet and deadly.Logan desperately wanted to grab her shoulders and shake the obvious into her if that's what it took but instead he calmly turned and walked away.

"Logan!" Max shouted."Oh, that's right, I forgot how much you like to hide from me."Logan stopped walking but kept his back towards her."You think I don't know how much trouble your legs have been lately, that they give out constantly, that you're scared this walking gig is just a temporary thing?You really believe that you're successfully keeping that from me? You think I don't notice that you hide away in that plush crib of yours, terrified that if you step out you might actually have to start living again?"

Logan whirled around. "That's right.I hide away with my computers and I'm wasting my time trying to save the world.Blah, blah, woof, woof, right?!" he snarled at her.

"What's going on, Logan?!Afraid I might not be there to do my part for your precious Eyes Only?!"

That was all Logan could take."I couldn't stay there and listen to you say where you and Zack are off to next!!!!I couldn't sit and hear that the love of my life is leaving in a few short hours to lead a life that will NEVER include me!!One that includes another man!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.His chest was heaving with pent up emotion and his eyes filled with tears as he said softly, "I can't watch you leave."

Max stared in amazement.She had never imagined that his feelings for her ran this deep.She knew she was a beautiful woman and was used to all sorts of attention.But this was far more then she believed could be true.She slowly walked up towards him as Logan backed up until he hit the wall.She put a hand on his chest and said, "I'm not leaving.I'm coming back to Seattle, with you, if you want me."

Logan's entire body shuddered with relief."Max," he said, a small sob escaping him as he covered his face with his hands.She pulled his hands away and kissed his tear-stained cheeks, tasting the salt.She kissed her way gently around his face, erasing the hurt and pain she saw there.He twisted his hands in her amazing hair as he took her face.His eyes dropped to her lips and then back up to her eyes, questioning her.As his head lowered to meet her lips with his own, her eyes drifted shut with a soft sigh.Despite the sensations rocketing through him, he kept that first kiss light, testing her acceptance with soft, gentle caresses.She tasted more unbelievable then he remembered; he found he couldn't get enough.

Her body felt like it was melting into his arms and she surrendered completely, allowing him to set the pace.But she never knew kissing could be this arousing and soon she needed to taste more of him.Kissing down his neck she pushed his jacket off his shoulders.His body felt out of control as he pulled her towards the bed.Quickly they shed their clothes, always maintaining some contact with the other.Logan stopped breathing when she was finally naked in front of him.He couldn't move or speak.She was so BEAUTIFUL!He'd never imagined such perfection, such radiance!Max felt shy under his gaze but that disappeared when she looked at Logan.The awe on his face erased any doubts she'd harbored about herself and she found she was breathless at the sight of him.He pulled her onto the bed with him and kissed her gently.They both wanted to take their time and to hell with their raging hormones.This wasn't just sex, this was making love to the person who completed their missing half.But eventually need caught up with them and their bodies rushed towards completion.As their breathing and heart rates slowed, Logan said her name over and over like a prayer.After a few moments the world began to register in Max's brain and she noticed she was snuggled trustingly against Logan.He wrapped his arms around her tightly.Max began to cry at the beauty of the moment; sure, she'd had sex but she'd never made love before.

"What's the matter?Did I hurt you?" Logan asked, concerned, seeing her tears.

"No," she smiled."Quite the opposite."She touched his face, "I can't explain it.I've never felt like this before."

"Me neither," he whispered.They lay together, touching each other in amazement, tracing the other's outlines with awe and reverence.Max knew she had never truly known gentleness or safety until this moment.Logan looked in her eyes, "I love you, Max.I always have."

"I love you too, damn you," she replied with a laugh."Guess that means I'm stuck with you, huh?"

His smile faded a bit."You don't have to be.You could go with Zack, you'd be safer."

"I didn't mean it like that.I don't want to be with anyone but you.Seattle's my home.You're my home," she said, kissing him again."Besides Original Cindy'd kick my ass if I didn't show up."

Logan laughed loudly and pulled Max to him.She was his, really his, and she loved him!

Max groaned."I still forgot to call her!"

"Call who?Cindy?"

"Yeah, I promised I'd check in and I forgot.Better do it now," she grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and hit speed dial for her boo's numbers.

"'Sup?" Original Cindy answered.

"'Sup, boo?" Max grinned as Logan began kissing her stomach, tickling her with his stubble.

"Where the hell you been, girl, and you better have a damn fine excuse for calling me so god damn late!Original Cindy should put a smack down on your ass…"

"Hold up, hold up, I'm sorry.Doing the best I can here, aiight?" Max was giggling by now.

"Wait, my boo's giggling?!Thought this was a serious mission you was on, girl?Where are you anyway?"

"New Mexico."

"That is not what I meant.Don't play that game with Original Cindy, she knows all the tricks.Let me guess.You and money-bags got busy last night, didn't you?And I don't mean countin' his cash?"

Max considered using her old retort but was to damn happy right now to care what static her friends would give her."Maybe."Logan continued to kiss her neck making it very difficult for her to concentrate.

Original Cindy shrieked into the phone and even Logan started laughing."I knew it!!My girl's finally come to her senses and realized that her Prince Charming is sitting smack in front of her gorgeous, naïve face.I'm happy for you, boo."

"Finished?" Max attempted to sound firm and serious.Original Cindy grunted an affirmative."Good.And don't tell Kendra or she'll beep me nonstop."

"I got your back, boo.Make sure he treats you right."

"Aiight, got it.Later, boo," and she hung up, smiling as Logan moved in for a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

At 22:30 both groups assembled in the UFO Center basement

At 22:30 both groups assembled in the UFO Center basement.Everyone checked and rechecked equipment, making certain that their part in the plan was perfect and ready to go.

After everything was cleared, the five rescuers got into the Evans jeep and headed for the Compound.Tess, Max Evans, and Isabel followed behind in Maria's Jetta.They would stop at a safe distance from the facility so they could be within Tess' range yet stay hidden.Alex, Liz and Maria had already said their good lucks and goodbyes earlier but that didn't make it any easier watching the car drive away and being left behind unable to help.Logan understood their sorrowful expressions.He'd come very close to begging Max not to do this.He logged into the Manticore mainframe to begin pre-infiltration monitoring.All the groups were linked via earcom.One member of each team linked to Logan, who acted as the headquarters.Logan had asked Alex to help run computer interference with his laptop in case the rescue team needed extra time so he was sitting next to Logan, ready to do electronic battle.

"Nearing target," Zack said quietly.This was it.He'd been waiting for this for months.Finally, some serious payback.He'd make sure Lydecker never even knew what hit him.

"Noted," Logan replied."Team two?"

"We've reached our location," Max Evans said.

"Right."

Liz and Maria grabbed hands and looked at each other.They had both spent the afternoon with their significant other, keeping on a brave face.Maria was terrified, letting Michael go to that horrible place again.Liz was scared for Max.What if he couldn't handle this?He was strong but this was his worst nightmare revisited.They both took a deep breath but then Maria dove into her purse, grabbing her cedar oil and inhaling deeply.

"Give me some," Liz demanded.

"Target reached," Zack said.Liz held her breath.

"Understood."Logan typed furiously."Entry secured.You have thirty two seconds to clear the perimeter.On my mark…" he instructed."Now."

The five raced across the ground, Michael lagging slightly behind.Without pausing the X-5s leapt soundlessly over the first barbed wire wall, Kyle and Zack vaulting Michael with them.They hit the ground running and cleared the second wall with ease.Michael placed his hand over the lock and it glowed for a moment, then clicked open.They filed in quietly.

"Perimeter cleared," Zack murmured.

"Area ahead is open.Proceed," Logan replied as he monitored.The team proceeded forward, Michael unlocking two more doors.They reached the first checkpoint undetected but paused seeing several armed guards and two doctors up ahead.Logan was impressed at the speed and accuracy with which Michael unlocked the doors. He'd bypassed the multiple-security locks with amazing skill.He made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Maxwell, there's three guards, heavily armed and two doctors conferring with each other.We need to walk passed them and into the elevator," Michael whispered into Zack's ear so Max Evans could hear him directly.

Zack nodded to his group when Max Evans acknowledged that Tess had begun a mind warp."Go, now."The five walked quickly but calmly passed the enemy group and entered the elevator.Logan disrupted the camera system in the room and the elevator as well as the hallway they would exit into.Tess furrowed her brow in concentration as she deleted the images of the five rescuers from the minds of the three guards and two doctors.Isabel placed her hand on Tess and focused her energy to her, helping Tess so she wouldn't tire.

As soon as the elevator reached the floor they needed, Tess released her hold on the five above them.She breathed deeply and prepared for the next encounter.The five exited the elevator and proceeded down the hall.They were halfway to Brin's cell!Michael unlocked the door and Logan disabled the camera as it turned in their direction.

"Two hostiles approaching from the right," Logan said softly.

The group froze.Tess nodded as Max Evans told her and concentrated again.The two guards walked right passed the group as if no one was there.Zack was thoroughly impressed by this point.Too bad the X-5s didn't have these abilities.They'd be able to take Lydecker down easily.The group continued down the hallway, making three turns and unlocking several more doors and gates.Logan disabled the cameras as they went, releasing each camera as soon as the group passed to avoid security detection.Tess had only one more doctor to manipulate but she was starting to feel tired despite Isabel's help.The rescuers were moving out of her range and it was a considerable effort to sustain a mind warp from such a distance.

They reached the area where the soldiers were housed.There were multiple guards and several doctors moving about the hallways.Logan disabled the cameras but Tess knew she couldn't get inside all of their minds.Zack gestured for Kyle and Max to take out the closest guards while he and Michael went ahead through the door to find Brin's cell.Niyah would stay outside and cancel any new intruders.Tess would only have to deal with five people's minds then.Logan agreed to keep the cameras off line but informed them they had exactly one minute and thirteen seconds to accomplish this before someone would notice.

Zack nodded at his group and the plan jumped into action.Several guards went down at once but the doctors continued about their business as if everything was fine.Michael managed to get the lock open after a few seconds and he and Zack rushed into the cell.Brin looked up in surprise but Zack anticipated her speed and injected her with a heavy anesthetic before she could react.Kyle and Max dragged the dead guards into Brin's cell as Zack carried Brin out.It took exactly fifty nine seconds to accomplish everything and the group was headed back up the hallway with Kyle carrying an unconscious Brin. 

"We have her and are beginning egress," Zack whispered.

"Right.Path clear and cameras disabled.Hurry," Logan replied.Liz and Maria still clung to each other.It was working but they weren't out of it yet.Alex poised over his laptop, ready to start hacking if something went wrong.

Tess trembled from the effort to hold the minds of the remaining hostiles.Both Isabel and Max Evans were lending her their energy but all of them were tiring.The rescue group burst through the main door and ran towards the perimeter wall.Michael and Brin were hoisted over but it slowed them down.The guard dogs picked up their scent and Max stopped, telling them to keep going.She would stay to deal with the canines. 

"Tess had to drop their minds.She couldn't maintain them all any more," Max Evans apologized.The group piled back into the Jeep and took off as Max vaulted herself over the wall, running straight for the moving vehicle.The dogs had been easy to dispatch and they hadn't even gotten a bark out.She jumped fifteen feet through the air and landed in the back seat, on top of Zack.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

He smirked back and checked in with Logan and Max Evans.Spirits were high as the groups headed to meet at the UFO Center.They planned to wake Brin there to assess her state of mind.Everyone high-fived and smiled knowing they'd done a very good job. Liz, Maria and Alex cheered and hugged with relief as Logan disengaged his infiltration.He was a careful hacker and he knew that no one at Manticore would notice he'd been in their system.

Max Evans drove slowly, carefully, giving his tired eyes enough time to take in the road.He was incredibly relieved that this ordeal was over.Even though his position had been over a mile from the Compound it had still been too close.He hoped Liz wouldn't mind him sleeping over again.He didn't want to be alone tonight wrestling with the memories of that awful place.Tess slept curled up in Isabel's arms.The process had proved too much for her and she'd collapsed.Isabel smiled and hugged her 'sister' close, hoping this catnap would revive her.

Grinning, Alex held the door open as Kyle carried Brin in and laid her down on a bench.Max prepared an injection to wake Brin up, Zack holding Brin's hand as Max inserted the needle.Logan slowly approached them."So, this is Brin."

"Yeah," Max answered, her face bright with excitement.She looked up at Logan."She looks a lot better then last time I saw her.Just hope they didn't fix too much."

Maria hugged Michael. "I'm so glad you're back, Space Boy," she whispered as she kissed him.

"Me too."Going into that Compound again had given him the creeps.All the sterile white walls and cold, harsh lightening…He wondered how Maxwell was doing.

Max Evans, Tess, and Isabel walked in, Isabel half carrying Tess.Kyle hurried over to them."What's wrong with her?" he asked, concerned, as Liz and Max Evans hugged and kissed quickly.

"She collapsed after she let go of their minds.I think it's an energy melt out like I had after I healed all those kids," Max Evans replied.Kyle pulled Tess into his arms and kissed her forehead."Just rest," he murmured."Its over now."

Everyone focused their attention on Brin as she began to stir.Max held her breath.'Please let her be okay,' she pleaded, taking Logan's hand for support.Zack knelt next to Brin so she'd see him when she opened her eyes.Slowly, her eyelids fluttered and she moved her head to look at him."Zack," she whispered.Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she launched herself off the bench, grabbing him in a tight strangle hold."How do I know if its you or that this is even real!?" she demanded.

"Because it is," Max replied reassuringly."Its me, Brin.Its Max.We promised to come get you, baby sister, and we have."

Brin looked around wildly, taking in one sibling after the other, Max, Kyle, Niyah, and finally Zack.She released him and took a step back, wary and breathing hard."Who are they?" she asked, suspicious, indicating the Roswell group.

"They helped us get you out," Zack answered, rubbing his neck.Brin looked around trying to decide if she should trust this situation.Then her face crumpled and seemed about to cry."You shouldn't have done this," she choked out.

Kyle went to her and put a hand on her shoulder."Of course we should have.We couldn't leave you there once we knew where you were."

"You don't understand.They're tracking me," she insisted, shaking her head and backing up."I shouldn't be here."Niyah and Max both approached her with confusion on their faces.How could she be tracked if no one knew she was gone?"Don't!" she said forcefully."I'm a great danger to you.There is a new device Lydecker concocted once he realized that a rescue attempt might succeed.Banking on your success he implanted that device in my spine, a tracker," she stated, quiet but intense.

Michael grasped the situation quickly."How long before they get here?" his voice was hard and almost cold.This mission had been agreed to based on the promise that no danger would come to the Roswell group.He should have gone with his instincts and kept this rescue from happening.

"I'm monitored constantly so they would know I was missing immediately, as my location changed."A horrible thought occurred to her."How long was I unconscious!?" she gasped.

Logan looked at his watch."About twenty three minutes…which could mean they're already in position."

Brin shook her head."To mobilize at last minute would take a little time.Lydecker isn't at this compound so they'd have to clear it with him before they did anything.I say we have five or six minutes left before they zero in on our position."

Logan whipped open his laptop and logged on again."Alex, I need some good viral hacking right now," he called out.

"No, wait," Max said."Let's just get you out of here.Let's leave fast and we'll figure out how to get the thing out of you later."

"No way!!I am NOT putting my sibs in that kind of danger.It would be stupid and you know it," Brin and Max glared at each other.Zack was torn.Brin was right but he couldn't abandon her a second time!"And stop with the computers," Brin continued."They'll be expecting something like that.They know I can hack."Logan and Alex stopped immediately.

"So, we're screwed," Kyle said, disgusted at the seemingly hopeless situation.

Everyone paused, desperately trying to come up with something.Brin sat down slowly as she reached a conclusion."You have to…break my spine," she said slowly.

"WHAT?!" Max yelled."That would kill you.

"No way, girl, that is too much!" Niyah couldn't believe Brin would even suggest that as an option.

"Yes, it's the only way," but Brin could see that no one believed her."The tracker is in my spinal fluid.You have to break my spine to stop the fluid and therefore disable the tracker, got it?!And there isn't much time…" she checked her watch, "three minutes and counting."

Zack stared at her in disbelief.'How did this mission go so wrong?!All I wanted was to save my sister…' He nodded, "She's right," his voice cracked over the words.He would have to kill her, kill Brin, his little sister, kill her to protect the others.The room was very quiet and everyone held their breath watching Zack approach her.He looked into her eyes and she nodded her consent and approval."It's the only way," she whispered.He reached out and took her neck, his hands shaking."I can't!I'm sorry, I can't," he repeated over and over as he backed away from her.

In an instant Kyle was at her side.He took her by the shoulder and slammed his knee into her lower spine, a spot that would paralyze her and stop the fluid, disabling the device.It wouldn't kill her immediately.Max gasped, "No!" and fell to her knees.Logan wrapped his arms around her.Zack and Niyah froze while the Roswell gang watched spellbound with horror.Kyle stepped back and looked at Max Evans."Heal her," he pleaded."Heal her back and dissolve the device.Please!And hurry or she'll die."Cautiously, Max Evans approached the fallen girl and placed his hand on her back.A bright glow emanated from his hand and Brin slowly shook her head as she sat up."What are you?" she asked him, amazed.

He stood up quickly."Just someone trying to help," he replied and moved away from her into Liz's waiting arms.Brin looked at her back and touched the spot where his hand had been.Kyle smiled at her.Logan couldn't believe his eyes!What the hell did he just witness?!Wasn't she paralyzed a moment ago and now she was standing?!But that couldn't be possible…

With relief Max turned to Kyle, "You knew he could do that so you planned the blow accordingly."Kyle nodded and Max ran to him and grabbed him in a fierce hug, squeezing the life out of him and then out of Brin.She would be okay!Everyone relaxed and the celebratory mood of the earlier rescue quickly returned.They chattered to one another in relief.Once again, they had averted death and avoided danger; once again they had survived.Slowly, Brin pulled back from the embrace, turned and walked away from the group.They grew quiet, watching her uncertainly.

"It won't work," she started, her back to them."You've stopped the tracker for the moment but its already growing back."

"Impossible.I dissolved it entirely," Max Evans replied.

Brin whirled around."It's like our barcodes only faster.It's genetically encoded into me, which is why I said you have to kill me!!!This will only prolong the inevitable.I have two options and only two.Go back to Manticore where they will eventually succeed in making me a bounty hunter designed to track and kill the X-5s or…you kill me now and end my personal hell!" she shook with anger and emotion.Didn't they see?! Couldn't they understand the struggle it had been not to give in to her forced training and be that perfect assassin?She'd fought for them, her siblings, battling her demons in Manticore!Lydecker wanted her to be the one to capture and kill them, the sick fuck!She knew if she went back she'd eventually break.Zack had to see that this was the only way out for her.

Kyle dropped his head into his hands, desperately trying to find that Buddhist calm."This can't be happening, can't be happening…" he continued to mutter under his breath.

"No, there has to be another way," Max refused to accept that Brin had to die just to save them.

Brin smiled sadly at her."You said once that you'd rather die then go back to Manticore.So would I," she looked at her siblings."Please…just let me go."

Zack looked at her with tortured eyes.He was the leader.It was ultimately his decision.As he walked towards her, Max got in front of him."Please don't do this, Zack.There has to another way," she pleaded.Zack paused momentarily but finished walking up to Brin.His face was set, hard, and cold.'Emotions only get in the way,' he fiercely reminded himself.The two stared at each other for a moment and then everything went into slow motion.Liz and Maria turned away, unable to watch as Zack grabbed Brin's neck in a strangle hold.Zack and Logan locked eyes for a moment before Zack looked away.Kyle yelled "NO!" and ran to stop Zack, Tess desperately trying to hold him back.Max collapsed against Logan, sobbing as Niyah watched numbly.There wasn't anything she could do to change this moment; this had to happen, even if it tore her heart out.Isabel, Max Evans, and Michael stood rooted with horror as Alex threw up behind them.When her neck crunched Zack let out a loud, harsh sob, his heart tearing apart as he felt her go limp.He'd done it.He'd killed her.In shock, he slid to the floor with Brin in his arms.

The room spun crazily as time seemed to regain its former speed."You BASTARD!!" Kyle screamed and punched Zack so hard he flew across the room.He stalked after him, intent on ripping him to shreds.Max scooped Brin into her arms as Niyah dashed to head off Kyle.Logan looked at the Roswell group for help.Jolted out of their stunned thoughts Max Evans and Michael ran to where Kyle and Niyah were struggling.Zack put up no fight whatsoever.He kept repeating, "I'm so sorry," to no one in particular.Max Evans and Michael helped shield Zack as Niyah got Kyle under control.

"STOP!" she yelled at him."It had to happen.Stop it, Kyle!"

Kyle shoved away from her, shaking his head."How could you?How could you!?" he spat accusingly at Zack and he ran out into the night.Tess ran after him.Isabel watched her go, knowing that she could comfort him if anyone could.Alex recovered from his nausea but sat as far away from the body as possible.Isabel crouched down next to him, holding him as she remembered wanting to be held after seeing Grant's dead body.Max gently laid Brin out on the bench again, touching her face sadly.She looked at Logan, "There wasn't any other way…was there?" she managed between hiccups and tears.Logan heart broke to see her so devastated.He wanted to kiss her and hold her until the pain disappeared but he knew that no amount of comfort would ease the pain caused tonight.

"No, I don't think there was," he replied softly.Max looked over at Zack.Niyah sat down next to him, trying to comfort him by just being there.Max Evans mumbled something about needing to leave and the Roswell group got up to go.As they neared the stairs Maria turned back."If there is anything…that we can do…" Logan nodded and the group left.

  
Albuquerque, Day Four 

The agonizing slowness of this journey was driving him crazy!He sensed he was already too late.As soon as he and the trucker reached the city limits he dashed from the truck cab in his haste to finish the last leg of his trip.Running down a side street, he checked each vehicle for possibilities, settling on a relatively new Ducati 996.A simple swipe of his hand and the license plate read ANTAR from California instead of 234 XJA from New Mexico.Another few hand swipes and he drove off towards Roswell.

Since there was hardly anyone on the road he sped down the highway at 130 mph.He could feel her, Niyah, his love, his heart.She was in pain and she needed him, her grief threatening to drown him if he didn't temper the connection.The closer he got the stronger the connection grew.He purposefully kept his side shut down.He couldn't risk scaring her if she was in a difficult situation.He prayed that she was safe, that Lonnie and Rath didn't have her.The rage in is chest grew at the thought that she might be hurt despite her genetically enhanced abilities.'I'm comin'.I'll be there soon,' he thought, wishing he could send her reassurance through their connection.

  
Roswell, Day Five 

Kyle ran.He ran until his lungs burned and his enhanced body begged for mercy, needing air.And still he ran, running until he collapsed somewhere in the desert.Out here, no one could hear his ragged sobs, his screams as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.Brin was dead!Zack had killed her willingly, sacrificing any chance of her survival for them, for him.WHY!?He needed to find his calm.Buddha could show him why, show him how to survive this, if he could just find that calm place.He lay on the ground, crying until he had no more strength.Then a calm settled over him.He focused on keeping that calm and began a meditation.

Tess crept slowly towards Kyle.She hadn't been able to keep up with him as he ran but she followed the sounds of his agony and eventual saw him meditating.She sat close to him, content to give him comfort through her presence.Eventually he'd come out of his trance and she wanted to be there, be whatever he needed to help him through this.No one helped her when she'd lost Nasedo and she determined not to let that happen to Kyle.

Michael and Maria went to his apartment but sleep eluded them."How could he?" Maria asked in amazed revulsion."How could he kill his own sister?"

Michael looked at Maria for a few minutes, contemplating how to answer this question."He had to.Brin told him what the deal was and she was right.If he hadn't done it, the tracker would have activated again.You heard that."

"I know but still, I mean, to actually take her neck and…" Maria shuddered.She sat on the couch in Michael's arms."What do you think Max would have done in that situation?Our lives or Isabel's?" she asked quietly.It was the question Michael had been pondering since they left the UFO Center.He honestly didn't know.

"He probably couldn't.He'd try to find another way, even if there wasn't one."

"What about you?Could you?" she asked after a moment.

Michael held her closer.He hated knowing that he probably would.Hell, it was in his DNA to be a protector at all costs.It was why he'd pushed Maria away for so long.He couldn't imagine that she could really love a killer like himself.Maria sighed.She knew his answer even though he didn't speak it out loud.He would be able to, if it meant survival for the rest."I don't want to think about this anymore tonight," she said, reaching up to kiss him."Make me forget?" she pleaded as she pulled her shirt off.Michael knew that this topic would have to be discussed eventually but he agreed with her.Tonight, they needed to forget and what better way then in each other's arms.

Zack still sat on the floor of the UFO Center although he'd stopped apologizing to the air.He stared blankly off into space, in shock.Niyah sat with him, quietly grieving.So many losses lately.First Zan, then Ava and now her baby sister Brin.Zack had to snap out of this or they would never get to Canada.She knew she couldn't lead, she wasn't capable enough, but Zack was.If only she knew what to do or how to reach him.

Max approached Zack.She could tell that he was in severe shock.Putting her grief aside for the moment she knelt in front of him."Zack," she said softly."Zack, please look at me, please hear me," she reached out and touched his face.Watching them, Niyah realized that it would be Max who would reach him not her.Those two had always had a special bond.She was relieved to know that Max could do this, could get to Zack.He looked at Max but didn't really see her.Instead he saw Brin, begging him to kill her.He hadn't wanted to do it but it was the only way!Right?

"Zack," Max said again as she held his chin.

His eyes slowly focused on her face.The enormity of the situation hit him in the chest and took his breath away."Max," he gasped, tears trickling down his cheeks as he dropped his head in his hands."Oh god, oh god, oh god, what have I done?"The weight of Brin's death pulled him down into a fetal position on the floor.Max enveloped him in her arms.

"Shhhh," she crooned, gently rocking him and stroking his hair.Zack had never felt comfort like this.No one had ever offered it before, not that he would have accepted it.As for where Max had learned it was beyond him but at this moment he felt so scared and small and helpless.Her strong arms cuddling him to her was all the shelter he needed.He felt safe.He felt he could let go of the responsibility he carried all the time.His sobs were quiet but racked his entire body until there were no more tears to cry.Niyah sat beside them resting her head on Max's shoulder.They stayed like this for almost an hour, quietly comforting each other as best they knew how.

Logan sat by Brin's body, watching the group.He realized they needed each other and stayed away.He had enough on his mind.What the hell had happened tonight?What had gone wrong? And who were those others, who were they really?During the rescue he'd thought Michael was skilled but maybe it was more than that.How had Max Evans healed Brin?That just wasn't possible.Obviously the X-5s knew what the secret was since no one had seemed too shocked when Brin magically stood back up.Once things calmed down a bit he would ask Max.He looked at his watch.It was 1:26 am.No wonder he was tired.

The group stirred and Logan glanced back at them.Max helped Zack to his feet and the three walked over to Brin."We need to put her somewhere," Niyah stated after a pause.They continued to look down at her.Zack trembled a bit.He didn't know if it was from emotion or just that he was low on Tryptophan.

"Why don't we put her in one of the caves around here, to preserve the…body.Then you can have a funeral when it suits you," Logan offered quietly.Max nodded and gave Logan a small smile of gratitude.Niyah lifted Brin but Zack stopped her."Let me," indicating that he wanted to carry her.The four walked out of the UFO Center, creating a sad little procession with Zack carrying Brin at the head.They got into Logan's car and drove out into the desert.

  


Brody sauntered into his lab, checking over his programs with an almost careless ease.He was in a good mood today.Last night he'd dreamed of Maria, a very arousing dream no less, and he refused to let the magic of that memory fade, unrealistic though it was.He knew it was just a dream but if that's all he'd get then that's what he'd hold on to.Sydney was doing well in school, he had a new possible partner for his research and he was certain he'd found the link to his missing hour.Life was good.At least as good as it got for Brody.

The missing hour corresponded with the blips he'd noticed on May 14th.It was definitely an alien occurrence, of that he had no doubt.But it wasn't the same as the previous abductions.It felt different.He believed it was connected to when Isabel had tried to put him under hypnosis.Her brother Max was an admitted abductee.Maybe she was one too and didn't realize it.That could be where she gotten her psychic gift.Either way, the answer to his missing hour was connected to Max, Isabel and that hypnosis attempt.All he had to do was wait until they got out of school and ask them.

  


Liz's alarm blared loudly at 7:00 am.She groaned and smashed a pillow down on top of it.Max laughed."Getting rid of some aggression are we?" he teased.

"I am NOT getting up and going to school!" she replied vehemently, trying to snuggle back under the covers.

"What?The studious Liz Parker is skipping?!"

She swatted him."Max, after last night…I don't know.That was so horrible and I just…"

"I understand," he said quietly, his face somber."But we need to keep going, you know, move on.We don't want anyone getting suspicious.Not after what Valenti had to go through last week."Max wondered if Valenti would ever get his job back as Sheriff.

Liz sighed and got out of bed.It amazed Max that he and Liz were back together, that everything was good between them, and most of all that he had spent three nights in bed with her.Granted, they'd always been exhausted from some ordeal or another but sleeping next to her was paradise regardless of the surrounding circumstances."I know, Max.I just wish there was more I could do, that we all could do to help Kyle…and the others.They didn't deserve their difficult life anymore then you did.Its so unfair."

"It is but we'll help them.And this isn't the time to discuss anything.You need to get ready for school."

"And what are you going to do?" Liz inquired, amused.

"First, kiss you," and he kissed her passionately, "then run home and hope that my parents didn't notice that I never came home last night."

Liz laughed at his adorable worried expression."I'm sure Isabel covered for you."He nodded and kissed her again, leaving out the window since Liz's parents were home.She sighed happily.It was hard to remain depressed when you had a man like Max in your life.Her head still spun from his kisses.

  


Michael and Maria both missed first period but that wasn't so unusual.In fact, the teacher hardly noticed and Liz was definitely not concerned.Alex and Isabel were present as was Max.That left Tess and Kyle.No one had classes with those two until third period, leaving them nothing to do but wait.

By third period, Liz had herself tied into knots worrying.She'd never seen Kyle as out of control as he was last night.What if Tess hadn't been able to find him or if she did, what if he hadn't listened to her?As the bell rang Kyle surprised everyone by walking in looking quite calm with Tess right next to him.He glanced at the others and nodded.Maria gave Tess the 'What's up?' sign and Tess mouthed 'Later' as she sat down.

No one got a chance to talk to Kyle the entire day and all that Tess would say was that he was doing better and would get through this in time.Max and Isabel caught up to Kyle in the parking lot after school."Hey," Max started, "Ah, you're okay now?" he continued tentatively.

Kyle looked at both of them, incredulous."Okay?Yeah, sure.I'm swell!Never better."

"Maybe okay was the wrong word…is there anything we can do to help?" Isabel replied to his sarcasm.

Kyle glanced down the street and then looked back at them.He and Tess had spent hours talking last night.With her gentle presence she'd helped him finally admit to himself that there was no other way to 'save' Brin.He didn't have to like it but he could accept it now.As he'd found his Buddhist calm, the rage he'd held inside dissipated."Yeah, tell me if you've seen Niyah or Max."

Isabel shook her head."No, we've been in school all day…" 

"Thanks," he cut her off and drove down the street, wincing at the harshness he'd used towards Isabel.He may be ready to accept things but they still hurt.

  


Niyah and Zack sat on the couch in Logan's hotel room.They'd placed Brin's body in a cool cave and planned to go back in a few hours to bury her.Logan and Max were curled up in each other's arms on a chair.Logan drifted off to sleep as Max played with his hair.Earlier, Niyah had filled Logan in on the Roswell group's alien status, which he seemed to take rather well considering how shocking that information could be to some minds.But no one had spoken much in the last few hours.There was no need.Zack seemed to be calmer and less despondent so Niyah chanced a nap, reassured that Max would help him if he needed someone.

Max looked at Zack and studied this man she called her brother.He was so strong yet so incredibly fragile.She'd never imagined that he could break but when she'd held him in her arms earlier that night he'd been as broken as a person could be.She didn't blame him or hate him for what happened.He'd done the only thing he could do.The more she thought about it the more she realized that it had to be done and Zack was always doing the right thing, the smart thing.That's what she loved the most and hated the most about him.She wasn't sure if Zack could be any other way or if she'd even want him to change.He looked up at her and she smiled at him.A ghost of a smile played on his face but there was such a terrible sadness in his eyes."Zack," she whispered, putting all the love and caring she felt into that one word.He nodded and rested his head back on the couch to sleep.

They both jumped up at the knock on the door.Niyah sat up and Logan opened his eyes, wide-awake.Before the second knock finished Zack opened the door to find Kyle standing there.Everyone tensed, waiting to see if a confrontation would happen.The two boys looked at each other intently.Then Kyle nodded and brushed by him to enter the room.

"Hey, Kyle," Niyah said gently, getting up and taking his hand.She searched his face to make sure he was okay.

Kyle smiled."I'm fine.Thanks for the concern but I'll be all right.We all will," he took a calming breath.Buddhism rocked.After he'd meditated he'd been able to consider the tragedy with a clear perspective.It still hurt like hell that Brin was gone but the anger had vanished."And Zack, I'm sorry I lost it last night.I should have seen that…it was the only thing you…I should have trusted you.You've never led us wrong before."Zack nodded, acknowledging the apology.Kyle held his eyes for a moment to make sure there was no lingering tension.Niyah smiled, surmising that this sudden but welcome change of heart had something to do with Buddha.Everyone relaxed as the moment passed.

"Where is she?" Kyle asked.

"In a cave nearby," Max answered."Thought we could go up and bury her properly later."

Niyah nodded."We wanted to wait until you would come with us."

He smiled a little and took a deep breath."Well…let's go do this."

The group drove in silence out into the desert towards the cave.As Zack and Kyle dug the grave, Kyle chuckled to himself, thinking about the vast amount of digging he'd been doing lately.The ceremony was simple.Each of the X-5s kissed Brin and told her goodbye in their own way.Zack took the longest, adding an apology to his farewell.Then they laid her in the ground and covered her up, piling stones on top to mark the site.Not ready to leave her alone just yet they milled around the desert, talking softly to one another or sitting quietly.

Logan sat apart from them both during the ceremony and after it, feeling out of place.Zack slowly sat down next to him."Yeah?" Logan asked a little brusque, unsure of why Zack would single him out here.He didn't feel like getting into an argument over Max right now.They stared at each other for a minute.

"Thank you for helping us," Zack said quietly.This was not easy for him but it needed to be said."Thank you for helping Max…and for, for being what she needs," he stopped to take a deep breath."I love her, I'll always love her but she loves you…and you can give her as close to a normal life as she'll ever get.I'd only keep her on the run…" his expression changed, growing darker."But make certain she's safe…and happy.She deserves at least that much," his voice had dropped almost to a growl.

Logan nodded, still holding Zack's gaze."She wants the same for you, you know," he dared to venture.

Zack tensed and quickly looked at the ground.He smashed down the pain in his heart, the pain that came from knowing that he'd only be happy with Max and knowing that he could never have her.The other three approached them hesitantly, unsure of whether to interrupt or not.Max looked at her two boys, sensing that they'd made some sort of peace between them.'Good,' she thought with a smirk.'Bout damn time!'The group walked back to the car and drove slowly towards the hotel.

  


Max and Isabel watched Kyle's car disappear down the street.

"Well, this sucks!" Isabel exclaimed loudly as she and Max got into his Jeep."Too many people have gotten hurt or died lately and I don't know how much more I can deal…oh my god!" her words died out as she saw the man getting off the motorcycle across the street.

Max looked over at the man and blinked in disbelief."What the hell?!" he exclaimed.

Zan walked towards them, taking calm, deliberate strides.He'd scoured Roswell last night but hadn't spotted Niyah or Lonnie and Rath.He still couldn't sense his sister or her partner in crime.Either they were long gone or they never came here in the first place.Niyah was definitely nearby but without fully opening the connection he couldn't pinpoint her location. Asking these look-a-likes how the situation stood was the next step."So this is my other half?" he murmured as he neared the two.

Max cleared his throat before answering, "Um, and you are?" he asked, letting the question hang.

"Zan.And you?"

"But that's impossible!" Isabel said as she stared."Ava said that they…this can't be true."

"So you met Ava?" His fellow Dupes had been to Roswell.Interesting.'I wonder if they suckered this one into going to the Summit.'"You went to the Summit?" he asked, turning to Max.

"Um, yeah.Can you explain how…you're, alive?" Max replied haltingly.

"Sure.Whateva'.Was the Summit a set up?"

Max quickly recovered from the shock of seeing his double."How do I know that you are Zan?" he said low and menacing.

Zan chuckled."Right, I get it.Can you trust me?Yes.The real question is, can I trust you?"

The two leaders eyed each other, checking for weaknesses.Isabel stood by, wary and ready."Why should we believe you?" she asked.

Zan sighed.This was getting him nowhere fast."Look.Chill, I ain't here to take your spot, g.Believe me, I never wanted to be King, so be my guest and take the damn job.But I have to find those two fucking freak shows and soon.Got a little score to settle.So just point me in the direction they went and I'll be off."They still looked as if they didn't believe him."I ain't a ghost, aiight?I was never dead.Lonnie n' Rath had to think I was though so they'd lay off.Glad to see that you managed the Summit without getting whacked.Not an easy feat considerin' my sister's desperation to get home."

Max and Isabel looked at each other but kept an eye on Zan.For some reason he seemed to be telling the truth and it wasn't like he could be much of a threat.There were four aliens and four X-5s in town.Those were good odds.Isabel nodded and Max looked back at Zan."They're dead," he said simply.

Zan paused.This was not at all what he'd expected.Surely he would have felt it if they'd died."Not possible.Don't give me static.No way you took them out."

"Well, we had help."

Zan considered this."Who?"

"Niyah," he replied, knowing that would get Zan's attention but not wanting give away too much just yet.Zan eyes went wide at that statement.Niyah!?She helped to whack his sibs?!

"Any chance you were going to tell Niyah that you're actually alive?" Isabel inquired.

Zan nodded and his face softened."Know where she is?" he asked quietly.

"I think the best possibility is Logan's hotel room," Isabel replied looking at Max."Its the only safe place they could be right now."

Zan's face clouded over."What the hell?" he asked, furious that she'd be in danger and who the hell was Logan and what was she doing in his hotel room?

Max shook his head and indicated that Zan get in the jeep with them."I'll explain on the way.Which hotel is it, Is?"

"No idea, but there aren't too many in Roswell."

Max sighed.They'd just have to check them all.


	6. Chapter 6

Tess and Liz were entering the Crashdown when Liz's cell phone rang

Tess and Liz were entering the Crashdown when Liz's cell phone rang."Hello?"

"Liz, its Isabel.Got any idea where Tess or Michael are?"

Liz looked at Tess."Um, yeah.Tess is standing next to me and Michael's in the kitchen, why?"Tess mouthed 'Who is it?'

"Can you have them meet us at Logan's hotel room?Its important."

'Isabel,' Liz mouthed back."Does this have to do with last night?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I'll tell them to come immediately.Which hotel?"

"Roswell's 'finest', Pedro's Place," she said laughing."Thanks, bye."

Tess practically bounced with curiosity and concern."What's going on?Is it Kyle?Is he okay?Where do I have to go?"

"Stop!" Liz exclaimed at the flow of questions."That was Isabel and she said that you and Michael need to meet her and Max at Logan's hotel room at Pedro's Place Hotel and that it was important.That's all she told me."

"Well, what are we waiting for!" she ran back to the kitchen and told Michael.The two headed out the back door to his dirt bike and took off.Liz watched them drive away.'I'm not letting them leave me here not knowing what's going on!' she thought stubbornly as she dialed Maria's number.

  


The X-5 group plodded into the hotel room.Logan figured they'd be hungry by now so he ordered room service.It was obvious that no one felt like going out.Once the food arrived the mood seemed to lighten a bit.They kept the conversation light and friendly.Max grilled Niyah and Kyle on what they'd been up to and where they'd been.Kyle actually got them all laughing by telling stories of the crazy alien escapades.

There was a knock on the door and Logan answered it."Hi, Isabel, Max," he said surprised to see Max Evans and Isabel standing at his door."Come in."

Isabel smiled and entered, walking straight to Niyah.Max Evans noted the congenial atmosphere and grinned, realizing that Kyle must have made peace with Zack.It was almost friendly in this room.

"Niyah, there's someone here you should see," Isabel said beaming a 100 watt smile.A smirk formed at the corners of Max Evans' mouth.Niyah glanced at her uncertainly as Isabel walked to the door.She motioned for someone to come in and then he stood there in the doorway!ZAN!!Her heart stopped and she forgot how to breathe.It couldn't be possible.He was dead!She had felt it, she was certain of it.But…

"Niyah, its really me," he whispered.She was so beautiful, standing there shocked.He felt himself slipping into her eyes until he saw the fear in them."It was just a cover," he continued, finding his voice.Everyone faded into the background.There was never anyone else around when he looked at her.He could feel her sadness, her shock and struggle to believe it was really him.He had to make her understand why he'd kept her in the dark for so long."I knew Lonnie was gonna try somethin' so I played possum," he said walking towards her."I'm sorry I couldn't let you know.I thought I had to eliminate them first, to keep you safe."

Tears sprung into her eyes.This was a dream.It had to be."Zan," she breathed, her voice catching in her throat.She reached out slowly and touched his face, gasping at the contact."You're real," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks."This is real."

He took her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs."I promised I'd never leave you didn't I?" and he kissed her gently, slowly opening the mental connection between them, trembling at the intensity of it.She wrapped her arms around him tightly as if he would disappear if she didn't hold tight enough.He hugged her back, laughed and spun her around in circles until she laughed with him.Everyone was smiling, and even Zack smirked.The joy radiating from Niyah infected all of them and raised all their spirits.

"You're alive!" she said kissing him again, crying openly now but from joy not sadness.

"So, you're Zan," Zack stated, his statement pulling them away from each other.

Zan glanced at him."I guess that makes you Zack."

Zack looked from one to the other."You're not coming to Canada anymore, are you?"

Niyah shook her head as Zan wrapped his arms possessively around her."No.I promise I'll leave the USA but I'm not coming with you."Zack nodded and even smiled a little at this.At least she was getting out of the country and it appeared that Zan could take care of himself, and her if he had to.

"Oh my GOD!" Maria shrieked from the doorway making everyone jump."Who the hell are you?!"Liz, Michael and Tess dashed in after her to see what was going on and stopped suddenly noticing that there were two Max Evans'!Liz couldn't believe it.One looked like her Max and the other…She happened to catch his eye and the direct look he gave her made her heart stop for a moment.It was like looking at her Max Evans but times ten.He was breathtaking in a punk ass sort of way, sexy as hell, with definite naughty-bad-boy potential.It made her shiver.'If only Max could let go like that a little…damn, that's attractive!Now I see why Maria falls for the bad boys.'Max Evans looked at her curiously, noticing the slight flush on her cheeks.

Kyle stepped in, attempting to explain."Zan wasn't really killed and he came here looking for Lonnie and Rath."

"But how'd you manage to avoid a truck?" Michael asked in disbelief.

Liz stepped next to Max Evans."Um, yeah, Ava said she saw you die.I mean…I don't understand," she managed to stammer.

Zan looked at her and once again she shivered."I knew for awhile that Lonnie was gunnin' for me.With the Summit comin' up it was the perfect time to end it once and for all.I smelled a big set-up so I stepped out just in case and whaddya know?They tried to whack me.Go figure."

"What do mean, stepped out?"Max Evans asked, curious.

"Astral projected."

"What?" several people asked at once.

"But what purpose would that serve?I mean, astral projections are just an extension of the corporeal form and…" Kyle started.

"Hold up, Buddha boy, this girl's not following," Max interrupted using Tess' name for him."What the hell's an astral projection and keep it real, aiight?" she said to Kyle.

"It's like sending your spirit out, sort of an out of body experience but people can see the projected self.Its transparent like a ghost but…"

"Not mine," Zan interjected."I worked on it for months making it tangible.I couldn't use my powers in my astral form but it was solid."

Liz pieced together the sequence of events."So, you weren't really walking with them that night but using your astral form."

"Actually, I was there but once I realized that somethin' was up, I switched.Two seconds later my astral self had to let Rath know exactly who the man was, then BAM, fuckin' Mack truck slammed into me.Hurt like a mutha fucka and took all of my energy to stay alive but it's a helluvalot better then being dead, yo.It sort of put me in a coma for awhile but I came to eventually," his jaw clenched and he looked at the floor."Just too late to stop…"

Niyah pulled him closer."Me too."

Again Liz grasped his thoughts."Too late to help Ava," she said softly.He nodded.

Max Evans shifted mental gears."So how did you learn to do this astral thing?"

"Some old hag fortune teller grabbed me on the street once, told me I had great power.I told her 'no shit', figurin' she was tryin' to scam me, not that I had anything to fence...But she wouldn't leave me alone so I finally listened to her trippin'.She knew her stuff, taught me how to astral project and some telekinesis.Course she don't know I'm not human but she can marinate all she wants, yo."

Logan's head was starting to hurt trying to follow Zan's speech patterns.Even after listening to Max for hours this jive talk was hard on the ears."Okay, sorry but, ah, who exactly are Lonnie and Rath, and why do you look like Max Evans and what was the Summit?Just for a little clarification."

Tess piped up."There were originally eight of us, two sets of four in case one group didn't work.We didn't know our DNA was identical until recently."

"Rath looked like me and Lonnie looked like Isabel.Ava was Tess' double," Michael continued.

"The Summit was a meeting of five separate worlds in a system governed by Antar the main world.It's sort of a civil war over there and it was an attempted peace summit that didn't work," Max Evans figured that was enough explanation.They didn't need to get into all the royalty stuff.

Logan's eyebrows shot up."A five world civil war?!And I thought this planet had problems," he muttered."I don't think I need anymore clarification.My head is starting to hurt."

As Max was explaining, Maria came to a brilliant idea."I say this group needs a party."The group looked at her curiously.She ignored the looks and continued on, her enthusiasm and excitement growing with each word."You know, a little celebrating, like, in honor of all of us and our continuing survival.My mom's out at a convention overnight so I say we all meet at my place by like 8:00 tonight and…well, celebrate."

"Great idea," Liz exclaimed.Just the thing everyone needed to forget about their grief for a little while.

"Something in memory of Ava and Brin, something for all of us…"Kyle continued the idea."Everyone in favor say aye."

"AYE!" came the resounding response.

"All right," Isabel began, her eyes gleaming with the thought of a party."This calls for a little organization."

"Oh shit, careful or the party nazi will emerge," Michael mumbled under his breath.

"What?!What did you say?" Isabel said sharply.

Placing a most innocent, confused expression on his face Michael responded, "What?I didn't say anything."The group snickered around him.Zan chuckled at the exchange between the two.It reminded him of what passed between Lonnie and Rath occasionally.

Fighting her own smirk, Isabel continued."Boys, you go get some supplies and do make sure there is some food along with the alcohol this time, Kyle!"

"Wouldn't want to risk getting an alien drunk.Bad idea," Kyle joked.Tess smacked him on the arm."Ow!Well, its true!You guys can't hold your liquor!"

"Which is why we need food instead," Isabel explained patiently."Now, Kyle, Logan, Zack, you guys get the food and beverages.Michael and Max," she pointed to her brother,"you get to come up with excuses for us to be at Maria's and let Alex know about tonight.Niyah and Zan, you two go catch up and do that goo goo eyed thing," she rolled her eyes as she said this."And girls, lets go get ready for a party!" she finished with a smirk.

"Woohoo!" Maria yelled and dragged Liz out to her car.

"This better be fun," Max stated as Isabel propelled her outside.

"What the hell just happened?" Zack asked, indicating the whirlwind also named Isabel.

Michael and Max Evans cracked up laughing.Kyle shook his head in amusement, "The   
Party Nazi happened."

"Never tell my sister about any party or event or she goes all psycho and organizational.Its insane." Max said, attempting to speak in between fits of laughter.

The guys split up to do as ordered, chuckling to themselves as they went.Niyah and Zan barely noticed anyone leaving."What went down here?" Zan asked smoothing her hair and tracing her jaw gently with his fingers.He needed to know what happened."How'd you do it?"

She held his face in her hands, her eyes still disbelieving what she knew to be true."First things first," she said and she kissed him passionately.They stayed entwined in each other's arms, kissing away the hurt and loss.With every passing moment their connection strengthened allowing Zan to see what Niyah had felt, experienced, and done since he 'died'; how she hid from Lydecker's men when they closed in on her in New York, how she collapsed in pain when he'd been 'hit' by the truck and their connection broke, how she'd made her way back to New York intent on killing Lonnie and Rath and discovered them with Ava.He saw her flight to Roswell, her reunion with her brother and the fight that ensued.In turn, Niyah saw the flashes of what Zan had done, the coma, his healing, rushing to find her, the terror when he couldn't locate her and the rage when he discovered Ava's body.Gently she pulled back from him."I never want to be apart from you again."

"You never will be," he murmured, his lips pressed against her forehead."I'm yours for life."He could breathe again.Now that she was safe and in his arms he felt a weight lift off his chest and he could breathe.He wanted to lose himself in her eyes, in her smell.He couldn't get close enough, or touch enough of her skin.He needed more of her, all of her.She was everything; she was his life.They made love frantically, as if this all might be snatched away at any moment, reveling in the tastes and scent of the other.

"I love you," she whispered.Those three words were so small and incapable of expressing the enormity of her feelings.As she said them she intensified their connection with a mental push.

He looked at her, traced her features with one finger."I know.I really know.I can feel it.And I know you know what I feel," he whispered back.She nodded, smiling, and kissed him again.

  


Kyle, Logan, and Zack walked through the grocery store, Kyle piling things into the cart as Zack pushed.He was in the middle of telling them about getting Max Evans drunk by accident."I mean you should have seen him," he laughed."He could barely stand up and his eyes were crossing from just one sip!It was crazy!!" Kyle could hardly speak by now he was laughing so hard.Logan had tears in his eyes from laughing and Zack was actually grinning.

"Poor guy must have had the mother of all hangovers the next day," Logan remarked, wiping his eyes.

"Actually, he was okay.And the best part is he didn't remember a thing.Complete blank."

Now this Zack couldn't believe."Yeah, right."

"No, I'm serious," Kyle insisted, tossing more chips into the cart."Hey, grab more Sam Adams," he told Logan."Anyway, he didn't remember anything and I guess he did some embarrassing stuff around Liz, like using his powers in public and stuff."

"Figures," Zack snorted.

"Oh please!No lectures on secrecy and safety.Max Evans wrote the book on that topic.The guy's a walking paranoia case!The most uptight control-freak I've met since the last time you came to Roswell," Kyle retorted good-naturedly as they approached the checkout.

"Well, he should be.If they were discovered more people'd be after them than after us.He's smart to be careful."

"How'd anyone find out in the first place?" Logan asked once they were back in the car.

"Liz got shot by accident.Some freak in the Crashdown shot off a gun and she got hit.She was dying and Max couldn't let her go like that.I mean, he'd never even spoken to her before but talk about a life long obsession.Turns out he'd been 'in love' with her since he was six, never mind that I was dating her.Anyway," Kyle grinned."Turned out okay I guess.She's just as smitten as he is.Got really nauseating, the whole zoning out into each other's eyes thing."

"Yeah, I can relate," Zack murmured thinking about Max and Logan."So, think we're all actually up for a party?That this'll even be fun?"He knew he wouldn't enjoy it.Every one here had someone.He'd have to watch everyone else with the one they loved.He especially despised the thought that Max and Logan would be together tonight.Besides, he was tired and not really in a party mood, having just buried his sister.Maybe he should go, just leave and check on the other X-5s.

"The words 'Maria Deluca' and 'party' go hand in hand and with Isabel in charge…it'll kick ass," Kyle replied knowingly.They drove into Maria's driveway just ahead of Max Evans and Michael.

  


It wasn't like hanging with her boo and the Jam Pony Gang, but these girls were all right once she got into this party thing.For the past hour Isabel and Tess had been decorating the house with their powers, lighting tons of candles, making colored lights and creating awesome music jams.Now the girls were trying on outfits and altering them via alien abilities.

"I like the red on her better," Tess stated, indicating that Max should keep her form-fitting shirt red instead of blue.

"But that's my color," Isabel huffed."Alex loves me in red."

"No, Isabel.Alex just plain loves you," Maria corrected her."As in mad, crazy, 'can't-get-her out-of-my head-insane-obsession' loves you.You're his goddess and you know it, girl."Maria slugged Isabel lightly on the arm.

Isabel blushed and smiled."You think so?I..I mean after everything…"

"Isabel," Liz forced the tall blonde to sit."He adores you and you KNOW that!Wear a snowmobile suit and he'll still consider you the sexiest thang in the room tonight."

Max was laughing at this exchange.It reminded her of all the conversations with Original Cindy regarding Logan. She always stressed about what to wear and if he would he notice anyway.Now she knew better.It was nice to see that she wasn't the only female who worried about this kind of thing.The girls continued the beauty routine and even got Max into it.When they considered themselves presentable they looked in the mirror together.

"Damn!We look good!" Tess exclaimed.

"Good enough to eat," Max commented wickedly.They heard the boys drive up and enter the kitchen."I say we go knock 'em dead, girls," she purred with a smirk on her face.They gave each other high-fives and headed for the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

The guys were unpacking food and alcohol when the girls walked in

The guys were unpacking food and alcohol when the girls walked in."Need some help?" Isabel asked innocently.

"No, we're good," Alex turned around to look at her and stop dead in his tracks, his mouth gaping.She was wearing a form fitting blue top, reveling her ample cleavage, and tight black leather pants cut low on her hips."Uh…um…"

"Damn, you look good," Kyle said chuckling, the guys smirking at Alex's lack of speech.But as the other girls entered the kitchen, jaws dropped, brains ceased functioning, tension increased, and six men were left breathless yet panting.The girls grabbed the food and beverages and whisked them into the living room where the rest of the party was set up.

"Wow, did you see their faces?" Tess giggled."That was hysterical!"

"I think Michael actually drooled on himself," Maria grinned at Liz.

"We definitely accomplished our mission," Isabel added, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.The girls dissolved into laughter as the boys walked into the room.

"You guys…wow…you look…amazing," Max Evans managed to stammer out staring at Liz.

"We know," Max replied, sliding up to Logan."Unbelievable.Logan Cale, educated man, cyber journalist, speechless.Who'd a thunk, it?"Logan gave her a weak grin.

Isabel, the self-appointed DJ of the evening, kicked up some music as the men regained their senses.They dug into the food and some of the girls started dancing.Tess even managed to get Kyle to dance with her for a song.Logan and Michael quickly got into a political debate over societal dysfunctions while sipping red wine and Coke, Michael's Cherry Coke sporting a healthy shot of Tabasco sauce.Maria, Isabel, and Max kept dancing, while Max Evans and Liz sat staring into each other's eyes.Zack joined in on some of the conversations, arguing with Kyle about the finer points of Buddhism and joking with Alex about music but for most of the evening he kept to himself.Liz noticed him slip into the kitchen and followed him.

"Um… are you leaving already?" she asked.

He shook his head, showing her his mobile phone."Just needed some fresh air.You know when Niyah's getting here?" 

"No, and I hope she doesn't," she responded.

"What? Why?"

"Well, um, they needed some time alone, to catch up.I mean…god, she thought he was dead."Loud laughter drew them back to the living room.Alex was jumping around, telling a story about some crazy antic he, Maria, and Liz had done in their youth.Everyone listened and laughed.

"Like my friend Herbal Thought says, its all good all the time," Max said once Alex finished.

"It is NOT good all the time," Zack snorted in amused disagreement.

"That's what I said but Herbal'ld disagree.He says that the 'plan of the Almighty' is all good all the time."

"Interesting friend," Zack replied as the doorbell rang. Maria got up to get the door.

Max smiled at Zack."My friends…they're the best." 

"Hey, Maxie, I just checked in with our siblings.Seems everyone is fine."

"Good to know.Told you you'd stop spacing on their where-abouts.Just a matter of time until your brain remembered," Max said still smiling at her brother.He nodded back with a small smile of his own.

Maria opened the door, surprised to find this unusual visitor on her doorstep."Brody? Come on in."

"Oh no, I've interrupted a party," Brody replied, looking particularly distressed.He had prepared himself, knowing that he would probably see Maria here with Michael but, wow, she looked amazing!'Come on, Brody, breathe!' he thought.

"No worries.Whatcha need?"

"I wanted to talk to Max if he's around," Brody answered as Max Evans came to the door."Can we talk?" he asked Max, indicating that he should come outside.

"Sure, Brody," came the puzzled reply as Max followed him outside.Maria closed the door, shaking her head.What was she going to do with that boy?

  


"What is it?" Max Evans asked hesitantly.

"Well, Max, it seems that there is a link between my abductions and that hypnosis your sister attempted on me.I was hoping to ask you a few questions…I mean if I'm not interrupting anything."Max nodded but his insides twisted.What if Brody asked questions he couldn't answer?"I was wondering if it's possible that your sister has also been abducted.I mean maybe her 'powers' come as an after effect or something.It's not unheard of and…and that missing hour of mine, it's directly linked to the moment when she tried to put me under."Brody looked intently at Max, desperately hoping that he'd have a good explanation, something to make this all simple and straightforward.

Max knew he had to tread carefully.He couldn't put his sister into Brody's direct line of questioning even though using Brody's theory would make for an easy excuse and let him off the hook."She's had those abilities all her life."

"Oh," Brody's face fell."This is so frustrating!I keep running into walls every time I think I've found an answer."He looked up at the two people approaching the house.

"Yo, Max, the party still kickin'?" Zan asked as he and Niyah came into full view.

Brody stared in pure amazement.This man looked exactly like Max, well, except for the crazy hair, tattoos and piercings.His thoughts raced!Michael had that double too!He'd said it was a twin brother from New York.Something wasn't right here."What's going on, Max?"

"Brody, its nothing.This is…"

"Your twin brother?From New York?!Sorry, mate, I've already heard that one.What's bloody going on?!"Brody was shouting by now.Everything always pointed to Max.Every clue he'd ever had pointed towards Max and here was yet another unexplained and suspicious clue."What are you not telling me?!"

Zan looked between the two men, wary, ready for action.He slowly raised his hand.Max shook his head."Don't!Leave him alone.Brody, I can explain."

"You better."

  


"What was that all about?" Alex asked, taking a bite of food and nodding in the direction of the front door.

"Just Brody.Wanted to talk to Max," Maria said as she rejoined the group."Alright, already.Enough with the politics!Let's talk about something more interesting," she continued as she sat on Michael's lap and kissed him, interrupting his discussion with Logan.

"Amen, sister," Max agreed as she curled up on Logan's lap.Zack winced and took a breath.Logan and Michael were thoroughly willing to have their discussion stopped by such beautiful distractions.

"I wonder what Brody wants to talk to Max about at this hour," Liz commented out loud, looking out the window.

"I think he wanted an excuse to talk to 'Maria'," Kyle quipped, sighing dramatically when he said her name, eliciting a few giggles from the group.

"Stop it. Be nice, Kyle!Its not my fault that he has a crush on me," Maria said, tossing an empty cup at Kyle's head and snuggling closer to Michael.Suddenly they heard Brody shouting.

"Oh my god, Zan's out there!What's going on?" Liz said as she ran to the door.They quickly followed her outside.


End file.
